zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harbanisan Vacation Gone South
After almost dying in an out-of-control mission involving saving Contraxans from a near-invincible quantum monster, the traumatized Loungers decide they need a vacation. They head off to Harbanisan where they meet an obnoxious, carefree, and strange Hydran preteen child named Lilio whose dysfunctional tragedy-struck family is in danger from a social worker, and needs friends after she ends up destroying her own friendship. She ends up meeting an equally-obnoxious creature hybridized of all fish creatures and beings and human-like beings made by a terrorist mad scientist named Numma Kiomben who is trying to capture it with a life pacifist named Blinkly, to get a bail from Oranos from the Grand Council. This monster, named Suture, and he learns to be from an insane sea monster into a loving family member, but unfortunately the Villain Legion doesn't respect the Loungers' personal space and corrupt a member of the AUU Security Council General Vonthu to take drastic measures of weaponizing Suture. Now a vacation is another mission. Scenes 'Prologue' 'A Needed Vacation' Flashback *(ZongueBob): Well our next mission started with another mission. *Sonny: Show time everyone! It'll be here any minute! *Scoro: We've never battled an interdimensional monster before! I think the Lodgers could handle this better than us. *ZongueBob: Oh, don't be a killjoy! We'll handle this 20 minutes tops! *Drynder: I've had some understanding with this kind of power, and you think it'd take 20 minutes? *ZongueBob:... Sonny, what's 20 minutes to that monster? *Sonny: Oh, come on, hon, just because I'm a genius it doesn't mean I know everything. *ZongueBob: NOW you tell me! *Sau: A minute to the Öbialisk is 30 seconds. 20 minutes to it is half. 10 minutes. *ZongueBob: See? Have I ever lied to you? *Trigress: Let's just get this over with!... Pho, why aren't you wearing one of Sonny's jet packs? *Pho: It hurts! *Trigress: Hurts? *Pho:... It bruises my nipples. *Jokey: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "MY NIPPLES HURT, OH GOODNESS ME!!!". So much for the Dracthon Warrior!! *Pho: Well at least I don't hide my insecurities by being a wisecracker! *Jokey: You don't need to remind me! (The Öbialisk came out of a quantum cloud, appearing similar to the Asilisk of Guardians of the Galaxy 2 roaring and breathing quantum energy, as it was the size of Insectasaurus)... On second thought Zonguebob, MAYBE we should've let the Lougers handle this. *Sonny: Well as usual they're preoccupied. So we have to play our part. Now let's rustle this bulath! (They fought it) *(Jokey): You won't believe what that beast did to us! It's powers f****d our minds up!! (The Öbialisk breathed quantum energy on them that warped their anatomy and biology rapidly) *Jokey: (A brained blob gurgling) *Master Cen: (A bird monster) GARMANARNAR!!!! *Sonny: (As an actual squirrel with her EVO suit gone) STEADY GODDAMN IT, JUST LET ME USE THE RAY- (The Öbialisk ate the quantum ray) NOOO!!! (She flew in) *ZongueBob: (A foamy sentient blob) SOOGGGCCNNNNNYYYYYY!!!!! *Ajax: (A Gladiozont) ("OH, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO EAT AND RUN, HUH?! WHAT ABOUT DESSERT?!?") (The Öbialisk flicked him with a tentacle) Inside Öbialisk *Sonny: (With lack of semi-aquatic nature, she suffocated quickly as she swam for the quantum ray in the internal fluids) ("OH SWEET ARBASUS, PLEASE LET ME LIVE!!! OH GODS PLEASE LET MY WEAKENED LUNGS HOLD IT IN!!! OH MY GODS, I GOTTA GET THAT RAY!!! PLEASE GODS IN THE IMMORTUM REALM!!! PLEASE BOUNDARY CLUSTER LORDS, ALL THAT'S HOLY, HEAR MY PRAYERS!!!") (She drowned as soon as she aimed and accidentally pulled the trigger as the energy overloaded the Öbialisk's powers as it expanded and cartoonishly inflated) *Xoriago: (A Punk alien, he was like this as the Öbialisk blew up in rainbow fluorescent oily slime) *(It cut to the Contraxans applauding and rewarding the Loungers) Oxydome *Jokey: (It cut to them walking there as they sat back in the Oxydome's living room as they sat beat and filthy)... Well... That was intense! (The heroes breathed heavily in relief and then were like this, some crying while others were swearing and yelling in insanity) *Juck: I CAN'T F*****G DO THIS ANYMORE!!! *Cephward: ME NEITHER!!!! *Sonny: THAT WAS SERIOUSLY F****D UP, WE ALMOST DIED!!! *Cephward: SO YOU AGREE?! *Sonny: YES-YES-F*****G-YES, T-T-THIS WAS INSANE!!! THAT WAS PURE LUCK!!! I WAS NOT IN CONTROL OF THAT SITUATION AT ALL!!! WE DIFFENTLY SHOULD'VE DONE THIS WITH, MAYBE NOT THE LOUGERS OR THE HA, BUT MAYBE WITH SOMEONE WHO HAD A BETTER IDEA WHAT THEY WERE DOING?! *Cehpward: "WHY DID WE EVER AGREE TO SUBUGATE OURSELVES INTO THIS TORMENT, WHY?!" *Sonny: I DON'T KNOW!!! MAYBE I WANTED A SUBSTITUTE TO FORGET MY TRAGIC PAST, MAYBE I WANTED A CHALLENGE OR ADRENALINE RUSHES ON A REGULAR BASIS, I HAVE NO F*****G CLUE!!! (The heroes continue wailing)... We need a vacation. Later... *Ajax: What about Respite? *Zonguebob: "I hear Hoihoi's nice this time of year." *Atrick: "That's because it's always nice." *Sonny: I don't think we need TOO much of a holiday. I feel we should go somewhere less... Robust. *Sau: I recommend Harbanisan. The water lover's capital of the UUniverses. The Lodgers have been there before. Said that they met a human who was one of the rare individuals to escape the Villains Act, and stopped an oil spill from the defunct Tiris Corporation. Also the home planet of the Harbins. *Sonny: Seems like a good spot to crash. *Atrick: "Why do you wanna crash into it?" *Sonny:... Do you always take things literally? *Atrick: Why would I litter the things I take? *Cephward: OKAY THAT HARDLY MAKES SENSE!!! *Sonny: Well this world is a good resort world. Many who love the water like me come here to get their feet wet, among other joys. I was only here once when studying an extinct underwater race. Of course I never took the time to enjoy myself when I was too busy swimming in science. *Sau:... For some reason I can't help but think of you swimming in a beaker when hearing that. *Atrick: NO WAY, I WAS JUST THINKING THAT TOO!!! *Sonny: Bottom line, now I can give it a shot. *Atrick: "I don't think you can shoot a planet short of an Astro Lazer." *Mr. Tetrus: "...... You REALLY don't have any brains at all, do ya son?" 'Grand Council Court/Meet Experiment 1026' *(SpongeBob): Where was the Heroes Act during this? *(Numma): Well... That's where the second part of this story comes in. That Öbialisk was sent there among others and were sealed back after that situation... Because of me. I was a scientist for the Apeirogon until my experiments caught legal attention with the madness I spread, albeit by accident. Thus I was sent to court. *General Marson: (Demqrolle and the AUU Grand Council was apparent) The court martial of the Apeirogon is now in session! Sir Prager? *Sir Prager: (He appeared)... Read the charges. *Triyskan: Doctor Numma Kiomben, second-class scientist of Apeirogon's Globex Science Division. You stand before this Council, accused, of illegal genetic experimentation. *Demqrolle: Shameful! Just shameful! *Triyskan: And you also have charges of illegal tradings with the Dark Radicals to sell sensitive projects of yours for 100 millites in cash. Bring in the exhibit! (A digital transporter acted up) *Sir Prager: How do you plead? *Numma: Not guilty! First off, about the first thing: my experiments are only theoretical and completely within legal boundaries. I am working for the Security Council after all. The second thing, well that could just be them trying to frame me for, a currently unknown reason! *General Marson: And as the head of the Security Council, I was informed you've actually created something. *Numma: (Scoffs) Created something? That would be unethical and irresponsible! I'd NEVER jeopardize my career by- (A fish-like preteen-sized mutant was seen)... Can I at least say I have no true loyalty to the Dark Radicals? *General Marson: ".... What in gods name did you created?" *Numma: "..... Okay fine! Ya caught me with my pants down! What you have here, is an entirely new spieces. It is evolutionarly more superior then all living creatures, a mastery of all weapons, thinks faster then 100,000 supercomputers with amazing problem solving skills! His only instict: Become the perfect all terran supersoldier! Why, this baby alone can do serious damage.... BUT THINK WHAT AN ENTIRE ARMY CAN DO?! THE DESTRUCTION POSSABILITIES ARE LIMITLESS?! (Laughs crazily as he fell down!)" *Sir Prager: "So basicly, a bio-weapon?" *Numma: "Well hey, at least he isn't a very big one." *General Marson: "And you were gonna SELL that thing to the Dark Rads like it was nothing?!" *Numma: "Hey, you have your cousin to blame for that when he allowed that pay deduction bill to pass, in some misguided aim to help an extremely poverish planet he has no legal athority in! He's gone too liberal for this goverment to handle!" *Sir Prager: "Don't try to scapeghont the grand council for something you did by yourself! You still were trying to give the Dark Rads a dangerious creature!" *Numma: "Pfft! Look, if it helps, there is one thing you should know. The only flaw of my exspeariment?: His listening skills are.... Lackluster. If anything, he would sooner end up redusing the Dark Rad HQ to utter ruins then become any serious use to them! So in a way, you morons interupted my own attempt to take down the Dark Rads..... Your're WELCOME, by the way!" *General Marson: "So basicly, there's no reasoning with that thing?" *Numma: "Well, in throey anyway, I mean-" *General Marson: "YOUR SAYING YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT THING IS LIKE?! THEN WHAT MAKES YOU SO DAMN SURE IT CAN'T BE CONTROLED?!" *Numma: "Well I would've done some tests if SOME PEOPLE hadn't interupted?!" *Triyskan: This is getting ridiculous and/or dangerous!! That thing MUST be destroyed!!! *Demqrolle: Calm down, Vonthu! It is only a theory. So it's time to prove it. Does the thing have a name? *Numma: I refer to all my experiments by number order. This is my 1026th. So I guess you can call him, Experiment 1026. *General Marson: "...... Why though?" *Numma: "Well it wouldn't be very exciting if I name him something stupid, like Jerry or Ted! How many perfect soldiers do you know that can still be taken seriously with average sounding names?" *Sir Prager: Very well, we'll take your word for it. Experiment 1026, if you can, is there anything inside you that can be redeemable? *1026:... (It scoffed in hilarity)... (Alien Language: HEY, AREN'T YOU THOSE GUYS NUMMA SAID TAKES EXPERIMENTS UNDERGROUND AND ********** *********** COAT HANGER *************** SHOVE'IM IN A HARNESS ********* DOWN ************* ACROSS **************** UP *********** INSIDE ************** FOR ABOUT 20 MINUTES ******************* RAILROAD SPIKE **************************** LONIES ******************* THROUGH ************************ JAMMING IT IN THEIR ******************* DIAGONALLY ************** RAINING MEN ************************* STARBOOK **************** WATER TANK ************************* AND SLAPPING THEM WITH A ********************** ROTTEN STEAK *********************** IN A GOLDEN SHOWER ******************** EXTREME ******************** SHOVING THINGS IN ******************** THE 80'S?!) (Everyone was disgusted in random comical ways) *Demqrolle: OH, YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE POTTYMOUTH!! (1026 laughed crazily) *Numma: ARBASUS KRAAN!!! THAT'S LIKE CRINGYPASTA MEETS SCIENCE AND VELLAN PORNOGRAPHY TYPE OF TWISTED!!! Your honor, I SWEAR, I didn't tell him that!! *Triyskan (Vonthu): PLACE THAT IDIOT SCIENTIST UNDER ARREST!!! *Numma: (He was digitally summoned away to Oranos) I PREFER THE TERM, AMBITIOUS GENIUS!!!! (He disappeared) *Demqrolle: Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events. This creature clearly has no place in society. And such a shame too. *General Marson: "We'll begin the exicution chambers admediately." *Demqrolle: "Actselly.... I rather for the creature to be sent to exile. As much of a flawed creation of a deranged mind it is, it wouldn't be right to stoop to such a level. Prepare a ship to the most isolated part of any socity." *Sir Prager: Very well. General Vonthu? Take him away. *Vonthu: With damn pleasure! (He cracks his knuckles) *(Icky): "Okay, seriously, how does everyone understand what Stitch and this thing said in that alien dialect?" *(Numma): That's Eycanese. My race's language. *(Jumba): And all my experiments were genetically imprinted to speak my race's language. Likely to guess that they were multilingual. *(Icky): Makes sense. But here's my next big question:... How did you know about the parts you weren't there for? In fact, how's that the case for- *(Belmen): Hello? Magic. I can show the events even without memory of them. *(Icky):... Right, dumb question. *Strogon Commander: (He installed a security system around 1026 as 4 turrets aimed at him when being fed a DNA sample and he was stuck in a containment field)... Security is up. *Vonthu: Good! The Council is sentencing you to exile on a desert asteroid in uncharted space. No life for lightyears. So, relax, enjoy the trip. And don't get any ideas. These guns are biosensor sensitive and only target your genetic signature. The only thing they'll shoot around here, is you! (1026 bites his finger) OWCH!!! YOU LITTLE F***!!! *Strogon Commander: Sir, I must remind you that you're on duty. *Vonthu: Fine! Secure the cell! *Strogon Commander: Sir yes sir! He won't be going anywhere! (Vonthu entered the cockpit approaching Omnican pilots)... *Vonthu: (Looks at his bitten finger) Gah! Does this look infected to you? *Omnican Pilot 1: "Sorry sir, but we are not designated to be medical staff." *Vonthu: "Ughh, I forget that sometimes." *(Icky):... So how'd the tiny mook escape? *(Jokey): Iiiiiit wasn't exactly too hard... I mean, for him. *1026:.... (He stuck his tongue out at one of them as saliva poured out and they faced downward)... Hmmmmm... (He stuck saliva down multiple times) *Strogon Commander: Oh, will you shut up? (1026 was angry, hacked and spit at a spot that the guns fired at) Command Bay *Omnican #1: There's been gunfire in the cell bay! *Omnican #2: I'll open a channel. Cell Bay *1026: (The communicator was fried as the Strogon Commander was frightened)... ("SAIOMARA, BIIIIIIIIIIOTCH!!!") (He spit on his suit and caused the guns to fire at him as he ran panicking comically and the door barrier was melted away by the guns) *Strogon Commander: DAMMIT, JUST 2 DAYS UNTIL RETIREMENT!!! Command Bay *Omnican #1: Oh dear! He's loose on Deck C!! *Vonthu: Clever monster! SEND THE SHIP ON RED ALERT AND SEAL UP EVERYTHING IN EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN!! Cell Bay *1026: ("I'M OUTTA HERE!!") (He breaks free and uses the durasteel as shields from the blasts and tears through the first duraglass barricade then grabs the closing doors) *(Vonthu): SECURITY, CONVERGE ON DOOR 7!!! (Omnicans charged in and found 1026 when he gets through the closing doors and fire at him) *1026: ("S*** S*** S***!!!") (He runs into the vents avoiding the fire) *Omnican Soldier #1: Security to command! It's in the ventilation system! I swear, my insurance better cover my repairs should he blow this ship up! Command Bay *Vonthu: How is that possible? He can't fit. Unless he's accessing the bigger vents that lead straight to the power grid. *(1026): (From vents) ("Thank YOU!") (He crawled off as Vonthu blasted) *Vonthu: NONONONONONONO, DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIIIIEEE!!!! (The power fell)... Grock! I want the vent security drones to go after him! *Omnican 2: "1026 is moving too fast for the drones to activate in time. Prisoner is soon to reach the ship bay." *Vonthu: "THEN TELL ALL AVALUABLE UNITS TO INTERSECT IN THAT BAY?! THAT THING IS NOT TO TOUCH A SINGLE SHIP?! NOT EVEN THE GOOD RED ONE?! THAT ONE'S NOT FULLY PAID OFF YET-" *(1026): ("TOO LATE, S*** EATERS!!!") (The red ship took off) Space *1026: ("YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, C***-S*****S!!!") (He was chased by space drone Omnicans and fired the dual cannons until they exploded when overheated) *Omnican Drone #1: YES!! STUPID VRAT JUST OVERHEATED AND DESTROYED HIS WEAPONS!! WE GOT'IM NOW, BOYS!!! *1026: ("THINK AGAIN, BABY!!!") (He activated a large pull switch) *Voice: Hyperdrive initiated. Charging. Command Bay *Omnican #2: Dear Gods, HE'S ENGAGED HIS H-DRIVE!! *Vonthu: URRGH, DAMMIT!! (On comlink) PURSUIT COMMANDER, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE, THAT CRAZY FREAKING FREAK IS ABOUT TO MAKE A JUMP!!! Space *PC Omnican Drone: ABORT, ABORT!! RETREAT!! CLEAR THAT SHIP!! (They left) *Ship Voice: Hyperdrive fully charged. *1026: ("SEE YA, SUCKERS!!!") (He activated the hyperdrive and bolted off short-circuiting anything in close range) *Vonthu: DAMMIT!! (Sighs)...... Someone get me the Grand Council, and ship insurance... NOW! Security Council Command Ship *Marson: (Comes in to a room filled with ship trackers) DAMN THAT DAMNED THING, GODS DAMMIT!!! WHERE IS THAT THING?!? *Aurmsean: He's still in hyperspace. *Gruid: Calculating the destination of exit. Coordinates lead to...... Harbanisan? *Marson: That resort homeworld of the Harbins? That's going to be difficult. The biology of that abomination has aquatic genes, and most of the planet is covered in water. It'll be hard to find him. *Waurmic: Well, we're in luck. He's landing on Fivestone Island. Just enough time to find him before he retreats to water. *Toth: We've projected the landing to approximately 6-in-a-half hours. *Marson: Then we must quarantine the island. *???: Wouldn't recommend that! (A Pleakly-like skinny Irithan showed up). Hi there, Officer Blinkly of Urban Development, and I want to say that qurrentining even a small part of a vacation planet, with so many people there, over a rogue biological exspeariment is A RECIPE FOR MASS PANIC?! *Marson: Am I to assume you are an expert? *Blinkly: Well, I wouldn't know about "expert"... *Marson: "..... THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS COMMAND BRIDGE?!" *Blinkly: "Duh, yes, yes, I am an exbert. And, I am exbertly saying that qurrintining a vacation planet is a NO-GO?!" *Marson: "Oh come now, I'm sure the tourests would understand it's to stop a runaway weapon!" *Blinkly: "Tourests? Maybe. The Harbins?..... Not so much. You see, rumors have it that the Harbins have been getting very uncomfertably friendly with the Bruddlefishes of UIS lately. And the Harbins were promised a very benefictal trade deal of the Burddle's very impressive tecknowagey, only held back by the condition if the Harbins agree to stop playing ball with the USRA." *Marson: "..... Are you trying to imply-" *Blinkly: "Oh yeah. That qurrintine happens, and if it ruins the Harbins' businesses there, ESPEICALLY while Tourest season is in full swing, we would see them becoming even MORE friendly with the Bruddles! And that means that there'll be another planet within our borders desiding to go it alone!" *Marson: ".... The Bruddle Ambasitor?" *Blinkly: "Ambasitor Inkfart, Sir." *Some of the trackers snickered. *(The Lougers Snickered as well). *Marson: "..... Aw nuts. Inkfart's one of the most convincing Ambassitors in existence. He'll twist the qurrintine operation as an act of recklessness and use our prior failure to secure that thing as incompidence! The Harbins won't feel safe with us if they think that! Damn?! Then we can't qurrintine any part of the planet! So what, do we have to somehow quietly capture a damn super soldier!?" *Blinkly: "Well, it can't be through our troops. If they get spotted, Inkfart will use that against us too!" *Marson: "THEN WHAT'S YOUR IDEA, SMARTASS?! Can we not simply evacuate the entire island?!" *Blinkly: Nope. Attention to any kind of NUSRA activity is sensitive and will alert UIS. This is one of the most popular human resort colonies in the UUniverses, and UIS claims of multiple worlds have caused massive uproar countless times. If ithat planet gets taken by UIS too, we're looking at a BIGGER uproar than ever before. You simply have to do this quietly. *Marson: A quiet capture is far too problematic, and would require an understanding of 1026 that we don't possess. So tell me, Mr. Blinkly, who would you send for this extraction? *Blinkly:... Does he by any chance have some kind of family members?... Foster family, perhaps? *Marson: "..... Awwwwwww, crap." Oranos. *Marson was seen walking with Blinkly as Prisoners laugh and mock. *Blinkly: ".... Friendly cousin?..... (A brutish AUU Mammoth Prisoner stares intently at Blinkly, giving a smooch.).... Neighber with a beard?" *Chokera: "Can I help you, Mr. Marson?" *Marson: "...... Take me, to Dr. Numma." *Chokera: "Any reason for the visit?" *Marson: "Classifived matters of security reasons!" *Chokera: ".... I take it that means it's urgent, so I'll just go right ahead then sir. (Leads the duo)." *Numma was seen stareing angerly had a holo-newspaper that wrote Numma off as an idiotic insane sciencetist and angerly tries to destroy it, only for the newspaper to still be intact because of being a hologram, as the group arrived, Chokera staring kinda embarrised and feeling sorry for him, while Marson stares unfazed as Blinkly cowerdly hides behind him, as Numma noticed just when he was trying to eat the holo-newspaper...... *Numma: ".... (Laughs smugly)..... He proved too much to handle, correct?" *Marson: "..... You knew this was gonna happen, did you, ya son of a bitch?!" *Numma: "Hey, in all fairness, I designed 1026 to be an equil to nothing. It's only fair to assume he would escape." *Marson: "...... WELL THANKS FOR NOT WARNING US OF THAT, ASSHOLE?! Thanks to you, that thing escaped to the Harbin homeworld, DURING A UIS AMBASITOR VISIT?! And guess what?! The Harbins have been showing signs of being neighberly to UIS beyond an acceptable limit of "Meh"! If that thing gets found, and if UIS links that to be our fault, WE COULD LOSE THAT PLANET TO THEM?! Worse, they might even keep YOUR creation for themsevles to turn into their means to encourage independence?!" *Numma: "Like I said, 1026 obeys only his instincts." *Marson: ".... Okay, the Dark Rads being able to control him are debatable since they are only a fanactical group, BUT UIS IS A POLOR OPPSITE TO THE USRA?! THEY HAVE THE RESHORCES, THE TEC, AND THE SMARTS TO FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT?! THEY CAN LEARN WHAT MAKES THAT THING TICK?! AND WHEN THEY DO, THEY'LL USE HIM AS A BASIS FOR A UIS CONTROLLED ARMY?! UIS' ARMADA IS DANGERIOUS ENOUGH TO ANY DUMB ENOUGH SOUL THAT WOULD CHALLNAGE THEM AS IT IS, BUT IF THEY MAKE MORE OF THAT, THING, EVERY USRA LOVING SOUL WILL BE DOOMED TO SUCK UIS' COCK?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" *Numma: "Eh, 50/50. It be a shame to see UIS with such a powerful bioweapon, but, if it teaches you idiots to respect my genius, then, pardon my french, but, HAIL UIS?! (Laughs maniacly?!)" *Marson: "THAT'S IT?! (Pounces onto Numma and starts fighting him!)" *Chokera: "(On radio) This is Chokera, we got another visit gone south, I need some help breaking it up." *(Lord Shen): "Well aren't you a cheeky basturd to mess with Marson like that?" *(Numma): "I like to see you try to be nice to someone who just throws you away in prison for only following your ambitions." *(Jumba): It's law enforcement. They're not usually nice when doing their job. *Numma: (Holding Marson back as he was flaring his arms madly) OKAY, DID YOU COME HERE FOR A BETTER REASON THAN TO BEAT ME UP?! *Chokera: (On radio) Scratch that, the prisoner stopped it himself. *Marson: (Sighs) Yes! If you know so much about 1026, then you'll have to bring him back. *Numma: What, me? *Marson: And to reward you, we'll expunge your criminal record with a warning of probation. *Chokera:... You sure that's a good idea? *Numma: I'm actually agreeing with the Wardeness for once. 1026 won't come easily. But, perhaps if I had the best plasma cannon on the weapon market, I could stun him long enough to finish the job. *Chokera: I was referring to the risks of your freedom. Your experiments are questionably insane. Your monsters are just as indestructible as 1026. All... (Looks at his record).... 1100 of them? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?!? *Numma: Since I was 14. I was a talented prodigy to my family. But even my other experiments have advantageous flaws. *Marson: Well, okay, fine. We shall give you an Armatage PC889C Plasma Cannon. Do we have a deal? *Numma:... I suppose. I have a lot to correct after this. *Blinkly: But the planet is easily frightened with this kind of thing. Whose going to keep him in line? *Marson: You. You're the urban development expert, so it should be no problem. *Blinkly laughed. *Blinkly: "Good one, Marson, I never pictured you as a jokester- (Notices Marson leaving) Duh, duh, duh, general, what're, you, you, YOU'RE NOT JOKING?!" *Numma: "...... So, do we get a space ship to get to the unlucky planet where my creation has been, unleashed too?" *Chokera: "..... If it's okay with you Mr. Blinkly, I'm gonna act as probation officer for Numma, cause it may look like you'll need alot of help." *Blinkly: "(Wimpfully) Understatement of my life......" The Opening Title Plays 'Booking An Entire Apartment Building/Meeting Lilio' Fivestone Island, Apartment Building *The Loungers arrived to the place and saw that it wasn't exactly high stakes quility..... *Lady Hush: "..... This, is seriously the best we can afford?" *Jokey: "I know, right? What a DUMP!" *Sonny: "Hey, since we're trying to be generious and charitable heroes, it's not like we afford a fanicer hotel, let alone one the president of the planet and the UIS Ambasitor are staying." *Lady Hush: "You mean the nicer looker Luxeria Suprime Hotel? Now, THAT, was what we should've picked?!" *Mr. Tetrus: "Well like Sonny said, we're kinda budgeted. So this has to do for now." *Lady Hush: "Fine." *Ruuber: "Oh Hush, try not to be too demanding, your starting to sound like Princess Jenny." *Lady Hush: "Ruuby, I love you, but I must ASK you refrign from reminding me of my former emplyer! That woman was an immature brat?!" *Ruuber: "Well what did you expected from someone with unresolved daddy issues and living in the shadows of a successful empress for a sister? Alchouse Jenny would be rather..... Moody." *Sau: "Can we just get this over with? (The group get to the hotel desk)" *Sonny: "(To a distracted lobbist) Excuse me, sir-" *Lobbyist: (Freaks out apawn waking up from that!) (Falls down!) D'OW! That's it! No more sleeping on the job! *Sonny: "... Ahem! Do you have a room? Or, more accreately..... Are you guys even in business anymore?" *Lobbyist: (Gets up to see the Loungers).... Huh? You're the first ones to come to this hotel since the Peleblus. *Zhigu:..... So, this hotel isn't very successful? *Lobbyist: Oh, like the appearence wasn't clear enough? Anyway, about the Peleblus.... The adult sister Lolita is my old school mate and girlfriend, and she does what she can to support it. She has enough on her plate, too. They've been here since their parents died in a vehicle accident 3 weeks ago. Poor things. What's sadder is that the youngest sibling Lilio is VERY rambunctious. Like monstrously and alien-like rambunctious. She's constantly in-between jobs that pay better than this, and has enough trouble looking after Lilio who's already a handful, and just recently, they're about to be visited by a social worker. *(Icky): "So assentually.... AUU Cobra Bubbles." *(Jokey): "Oh just wait until you hear about this guy! He'll give the guy you mentioned an inferiority complex!" *Zhigu: "I see. And when are you expecting this indevidual?" *The Lobbyist looks concerned. *Lobbyist: "Ohhhh boy. He's just here." *The Group turned and cartoonishly stared surprised to see a Gargalope in a suit coming in. *Gargalope: "..... (Deep brooding and strong voice) Is this the Peleblus residence?" *Lobbyist: "..... In, a tecnecal sense. It's only until she can make the money to get a real home." *Gargalope: "..... She has, problems finding a more stable home then an unsuccessful hotel?" *Lobbyist: "Duh, I didn't mean to suggest that in the slightist, Uh..... Let's start over! How can I help you Mr- (Sees nametag)....... Snake Happy?" *Some of the Loungers snickered at them. *(The Lougers did the same)..... *Snake Happy: "..... We're getting off the subject. Their location?" *Lobbyist: "..... Room Z9. Lilio likes high places." *Snake Happy simply moved on. *Lobbyist: "..... I really hope he doesn't run into those two having another off day. Espeically after how I heard Lilio got into a fight at her dance school and bitten some other kid for making a blunt remark." *Jokey: "SHE BIT SOMEONE?!" *Lobbyist: Lilio's got a weird living. She goes into the ocean every Soday to feed a fish she fed a tracking device to named Trop a peadit butter sandwich. She says the fish controls the weather. Not that I blame her, Trop's fish species has that kind of folklore. She's a decent swimmer even to the standards of our amphibious species. Even the Harbins call her among the craziest of the Tezen Ocean's snorkelless divers. And that's just the least crazy of her. *Sonny: Well if that's so, then we'd better take a look if it'll be an issue. Peleblu Apartment *Hydran Adult: (Was stuck in the dog door as Snake Happy arrived) URGGHHH, WHEN I GET IN THERE, I SWEAR TO ALL THAT'S HOLY AND UNHOLY THAT I'LL BAKE YOU INTO A POE AND FEED IT TO THE SOCIAL WORKER, AND WHEN HE SAYS "MMMMM-MMM, THIS IS GOOD, WHAT'S YOUR SECRET?" THEN I'M GONNA SAY- (Snake pulls her out to her surprise)...... Love...... And care. (She chuckles nervously as she was dropped) OOF!?....... Ow...... *Snake: "..... Are you the older sister of Lilio?" *Hydran Adult: Yes. I'm Lolita. Nice to meet you, Mr.... *Snake: Snake Happy. *Hydran Adult (Lolita): Wha.....? Strange name. *Snake: I get that alot. Are you going to invite me in? *Lolita:...... How about we talk out here? *Snake:... I don't think so. (He rips the nailed-shut door open) Shall we? *Lilio: Wha? Oh... Are you the social worker? Oh, forgot to say, Lolita, you left the stove on this morning. *Lolita:... (She was like this) *Lolita: (As she ran off in panic as the Loungers arrived and comical noises and smoke came out from the kitchen while Jokey lipped 'What the f***'?) THANK GODS, THEY'RE SAVED!!! Not sure how exactly. So... Thirsty? *Snake: Lolita, do you often leave your sister home alone? *Lolita: Well, not until now. *Snake: Is that why you left the stove on while you were out? *Lolita; On a low heat! (to Lilio) Now, Lilio, this is Mr. Snake Happy. *Snake: Nice to meet you. (offers a handshake) *Lilio: You don't look like a social worker. *Snake: Let's say I'm a special classification with a huge history and record. *Lilio: Did you ever kill anyone? *Cephward: ("THE F*** KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?!") *Snake:..... We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about you and your sister. Are you both happy? *Lilio: (She tries to speak happily then stops)... (As Lolita charades her) I'm adjusted, I eat five food groups and look both ways before crossing the street. I take long naps... (Lolita balled her fist in excitement) And get disciplined. (Lolita realized her mistake) *Jokey: ("Really?") *Snake: Disciplined? *Lilio: (As Lolita quietly begs her to stop) Oh yeah, she disciplines me really REALLY good. Sometimes 10 times a day! (Lolita covered her expression) With bricks. (Lolita was shocked at that comically) *Snake: Bricks? *Lilio: Pure granite, too. In a pillow case... A very THIN pillow case... With large rips in them... And was peed on multiple times by the vrats in the laundry room- *Lolita: "OKAY, (Though her teeth) That's enough jokes, you! (Trying to put on a smiling face) Now, about you go right off to bed, (Quietly) Ya little Jokedon wanna-be, (Openly to Snake) The other social workers thought she was a scream! Soooooooo, how's about I order room service instead? Missus Cutly makes a MEAN piza! You'll just LOVE it! (Gets to the phone, but Snake halted her)....." *Snake: "..... I'm beginning to detect a noticable number of..... Disfunction here." *Lolita: "Disfuntion?" *Snake: "Try to understand this my way. Unsuccessful and close-to-bankrupty hotels aren't exactly, (A crawling quach was seen, Snake punches it to oblivion and makes a hole)..... Proper living conditions to children." *Lolita: "Oh don't get me wrong, I can clearly get that, it's just..... We haven't exactly done well since we lost our parents." *Snake: "And it shows. Painfully clear. Now.... I'm going to be generious enough to give you the chance to make up for very, very, very, (Looks around the aged and nearly dirty room)....... VERY, lost ground. Your boyfriend said your trying to build money to buy a proper home..... I suggest you get right on that even more then already. I'll give you at least until the end of tourest season to at least show you're already on the way to recovery. And you can start by cleaning up your contemporary stay until then so it doesn't look like it's apart of a condemned building.... Also, interesting that it's not like that yet, all things considered that this building had been around since the Twilight Hours of the USRA. Amazed it's even still standing. (Looks at the hole).... If barely." *Lolita: "Well, my boyfriend said it's been with his family for generations, so, they do what they can." *Snake: "Then I suggest you advise him to get this place to fix itself up to revive that legacy as well, because I have a friend in the health code department, that would not be so very kind to him about these arrangements. Because a place like this, may not be good for a child's sanity. (Looks to see Lilio putting spoons with faces on them and little dresses into a pickle jar and started to shake it, surprising everyone)." *Lilio: "(Monotoned) My friends need to be punished, so I'm using an old Grim Torture tecnic." *Jokey/(Icky): "ARBASUS O. KRAAN/JESUS H. CHRIST!!" *Snake: "..... Case in point. (Hands Lilio a card) Call me next time you're left here alone. *Lilio: Yep. Not like I'll need it too much. *Snake: (Gets to leaving) Now remember, you have until the end of Tourest Season to get back into shape with your lifestyle.... You folks have a pleasent summer. (Forces the broken door back into place)...." *Lolita: "...... Lilio?!" *Lilio: "..... Meep! (Runs off cartoonishly)" *ZongueBob:... That guy sure wasn't kidding. (The two were heard off-screen as they listened and Lolita came in carrying Lilio as she was poorly trying to be a monster) *Lolita: Gets her every time.... Who are you guys? *Sonny:... New guests. We saw nothing, we thought nothing. *Atrick: But I thought- *Sonny: (Through teeth) WE NEVER THOUGHT A DAMN THING!!!!!...... (They left and shut the door and overheard the conversation) *Lolita:...... Whatever! (She lets Lilio go as she poorly roared and was grabbed) OKAY, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT AT THE SCHOOL LIKE I TOLD YOU?! You just made this situation worse. AS TYPICAL OF YOU, LILIO! Do you have ANY idea how serious this is? Do you want to be taken away?...... ANSWER ME!! *Lilio: NO! *Lolita: No as in you don't have any idea or you don't want to be taken away? *Lilio: NO! *Lolita: No WHAT?!? *Lilio: NOOOOOO!! (She fell and muffled with unclear dialogue)... *Lolita: Ugh, you're SUCH a pain in my butt! *Lilio: So why not put me up for adoption and replace me with a pet instead?! *Lolita: WELL AT LEAST A PET WOULD BE BETTER THAN YOU!! *Lilio: Go ahead. I hope you'll be happy to have replaced the last of your family for something smarter. *Lolita: AND QUIETER!! *Lilio: But it'll be worse! It'll be more out of control, AND STINKY LIKE YOU!!! (She slams herself in her room) *Lolita: GO TO YOUR ROOOOOOOOOM!!! *Lilio: (Opens the door) I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!! USE THOSE THINGS IN YOUR HEAD YOU CALL EYEBALLS, WILL YOU?! (She slams the door and the two screamed into pillows crazily and comically) *Bongki: I don't know whether I should be laughing or crying. *Jokey: "Good grief, these two are disfuntional as all hell!" *Zonguebob: "..... Maybe we should take the time to help them." *Lady Hush: "I'm pretty sure we're suppose to be on vacation." *Sonny: "Well this isn't like fighting another inter-pandimentional monster or something. It's helping a troubled family find closure." *Zhigu: "Sonny, Zonguebob, your hearts are pure in this, but it isn't like that it's tecnecally our business. As far as those two know, we're just random strangers." *Pho: "Zhigu's right, guys. It ain't exactly heroy to basicly be family councilers." *Sau: "Ahhh, but consider what the Lougers did in their earlier days." *Cephward: "Thwarted villain plots?" *Sau: "Not exactly wrong, but the accepted answer is this. (Brings out the Poster for Spongebob and Friends Meet Lilo And Stitch). The Lougers while on Vacation went out of their way to help a two sister family no less different then what these two are going through." *Mr. Tetrus: "Well, why? It's not like the world would've explouded if a dysfuntional family was seperated." *Sau: "I know it may not exactly be a world/universe saving good, but...... Preventing a family from falling apart is JUST as great of a good deed. Those two are litterally all they got. And that social worker sounded like he meant his warning well. Once tourest season ends, and this place is still a dump, then not only would they lose this place, but..... They'll lose eachother." *Jokey: "Well it ain't like the dude's corrupt. He's only doing his job and wants what's good for the kid." *Sonny: "True, but it's obvious that Lolita isn't exactly in the position to really get out of this mess on her own. So it's only fair we get this place into shape." *Mr. Tetrus: "Ya do realising that getting this old hotel building that existed since the final leg of the USRA is gonna cost MONEY, right? And we're in here because we're budgeted enough as it is! I'm pretty sure trying to restore a building that doesn't even belong to us ain't exactly at charable prices!" *Atrick: "Well let's call the Grand Council and ask them to do it for us." *Cephward: "They don't exactly reckindised us offictally as heroes yet, dum-dum! We're just abunch of Louger-Wanna-Bes to them AT BEST!" *Atrick: "Well surely they heard about the good things we did so far." *Cehpward: "Assuming they aren't too distracted with the HA or the Lougers to even know we are a thing." *Sonny: Well everyone, we came for a vacation. Let's be honest, if we don't do something, what's to say the walls ain't soundproof and we hear their bickering and thus can't relax or even concentrate. We're literally the only others in this messy hotel. It ain't like we got something else productive to do. It may not be our business, but if it means we both set a good example and get some peace and quiet, then what've we gotta lose? *Cephward: Our self-respect? *Xoriago: "Our sanity?" *Jokey: "Our time?" *Mr. Tetrus: "Money?" *Atrick: "Our lunch?" *Sonny: "....... At least humor me in this, guys?" *Sau: Look, Sonny, the Lodgers may help random people as minor as a weird and small family, but to us, that's stalker and stranger-danger material. *(SpongeBob):... You know... When they put it that way... We just feel naughty. *(Icky): Yeah, one of the many obvious questions asked about movies with cartoon characters inserted in it in a legally-questionable manner. Why insert popular characters into something that doesn't fit? It makes us question why we became the Lodgers. *(SpongeBob): Well we went back in time to Roger Rabbit's movie and he's part of the Jungle Crew, so by technicality, we'd be joining in the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures moisode where he joined. *(Sparx): Maybe it's a DBZ thing where time and interdimensional travel are the same. *Sonny: "Are you trying to imply that trying to help a family in their personal problems is a bad thing?" *Sau: "Not, nessersarly, it's just..... Well obviously it's clear that neither of those two know us. It's one thing for friends of the family to help out, but strangers? Their problem isn't exactly our business, Sonny. The Lougers only done it with Lilo's family because I guess it's possable Lilo and her sister already knew the Lougers and were honored by their arrival, but us? If not even the Grand Council sees us nothing more then just wanna-bes, then average people will just look at us weirdly. If we try to insert ourselves into their lifes, it's just a 911 call away to spend our vacation in the slammer instead of an already not exactly well-kept place, a sort've out of the frying pan and into the fire kind of problem!" *Sonny: "Okay, if you guys are so worried about coming off as creepers, then how's about we befriend those two first if your so picky about it?" *Jokey: "Oh like she'll befriend abunch of weirdos like us." *Sonny: Hey, she's weird already. I can see why she's a pain. She's like an animal in a being's body. She'd actually fit right in with us. Heck, sure would explain why the Lodgers befriended Lilo. *Jokey:... That is true. But if it falls flat, don't blame us. Later... *Lilio: (She sat lonely in her bed as Sonny, ZongueBob, Jokey, Scoro, and Chen came in)... Oh, you're the new neighbors. *Sonny: Yeah... You put up quite a show. We... Kinda figured we'd give a helping hand. *Jokey: Not that it's any of our business, but we figured it would quiet you down since this place is partially dilapidated. *Lilio:... Well you seem to misfited like me. I don't blame you.... I take it you know what I'm going through? *Scoro: Given we could hear you from outside the room, how could we not? The owner says you bit someone because they treated you like an outcast. Something to do with... A fish? *Lilio: Yeah. It was a fish. His name is Trop. Every Soday, I feed him a peadit butter sandwich. It was hard enough because we were fresh out. My sister said to give him a uva sandwich, but there's no way I'm doing that! You even know what uva is?! *Jokey:... Fish? *Lilio: IT'S FISH!!!! If I fed Trop uva, I'D BE AN ABOMINATION!!! I ended up being late going to the store to get peadit butter, because all we had left is, IS STINKING UVA!!! *Chen: Yes, we were told you need to do this. because you believe he controls the weather. *Sonny: Not that we blame you. The stormback glowfish, or Luminpiscus meteorus, or the native term Hulalulamumu'wika, is said in folklore to be a sign of a storm warning to swimmers including the Harbins to keep them from dying in the dangerous turbulence and weather. Seems you have a rare case of Type-XI autism, the rarest type there is. *Lilio:...... Figure all that out on your own, did ya? *Sonny: I am an Oxydome Enterprises scientist. Anyway, I can imagine how hard it is to be treated different. *Lilio: Ugh! Tell me about it! They treat me like an animentient!! They say 'she's weird', 'she's a monster', 'she should be put down'! It's ridiculous! *(Lolita): LILIO, IS SOMEONE UP THERE WITH YOU?!? *Lilio: "(As Jokey and Xoriago tried to stop her) Just the neightbers." *Lolita's voice: "Fair enough-.... Wait, the neighters? (Came up quickly and saw them)" *Lolita: ".... May I, help you people with something, or, did you actselly awkwordly came in here because of these paper thin walls?" *Jokey: "Wait, these walls are so thin you can walk through them? (Pokes a wall gently, then the wall collapses into nothing)..... Wow, this place really is a mystery why it's still standing." *Lolita: "..... (Sighs)..... So, that conversation with the social worker was no secret to you, was it?" *Lady Hush: "Ahem. Now, young miss, by no means, are we ignorent to that your situation is by all legal means, "Any of our business", one would say. However, Sonny had insisted that we would spend our vacation time trying to help your problem." *Lolita: "Wait, Sonny? The Sea Squirl Sciencetist? So wouldn't that make you guys the weird Louger Wanna-bes?" *Jokey: ".... Oh there we go, the same song and dance with that nick-name again." *Lolita: "Oh, sorry. I, I take it you get that alot, huh?" *Lady Hush: "Anyway. Please know that our interest in your problem is not meant to be an inconvinence to you punishable in an act of law. Our interest is for pure intentions, and/or some desires to help ourselves. The pure being for that we feel sympathic to your blight following the loss of your parents and not allow it to further tear apart your family.... The following "desires to help ourselves" motivation.... Well to be frank, you mentioned that these walls are terrorably thin and that your disfuntion is as hearable as a full day at the circus. Due to budget constraints, we have to spend our vacation in this hotel as suppose to it's more beautiful and successful neightber." *Lolita: "You mean the Luxeria Suprime one?" *Jokey: "Yeah, pretty much the one that outsizes the place to the point that it's a lucky break we're in the rooms that aren't facing it." *Lolita: Oh I know, it's so lucky we're at the front side of the building to where we can see the ocean, and- (Stops herself from trialing off) Look, I'm sorry if me and Lilio come as an inconvinence to your already bad luck, look, I promise I would try to not raise my voice as often." *Lilio: "(Quietly) Spoiler alert, it might not be that well kept." *Lady Hush: "Well, that's the thing. We have said we wish to help on this." *Lolita: ".... You, want to help us?" *Zhigu: "Now, we understand perfectly that by no means should this be our concern. We understand you do not know us personally, as we to you. But Sonny wishes us to not limit ourselves to disrupt villain plots and massive scale threats." *Jokey: "Espeically after how we almost DIED to one!" *Lolita: "Wait, you mean, what the news said this morning about a giant dimentional monster being defeated? That was for real?! And done by you guys for that matter!? Because a friend of mine said that it was just the press making stuff up!" *Xorigao: "..... And thank you for saying that people have a healthy doze of skepticisum when hearing about us." *Lolita: "Oh, uh, sorry, I mean, don't get me wrong, hearing from the Zorse itself proved her wrong, and, it'll be quite a story to tell her, believe me. It's just, can I have a reason why though, I mean, beyond what was said already, because.... Helping our disfuntional nest, is, kinda a far cry from foiling evil plots and fighting monsters." *Sonny: "Well, the Lougers didn't always just done that, too. They had done small things like resolving smaller scale problems. In fact, in their earlier days, they once helped an equilly disfuntional two-sister family as well." *Lolita: "Well, yeah, I had a friend who has the movies. It's just.... The Lougers were able to do that because they were likely famous enough to just do that without people stink eyeing them. Heck, the Grand Council probuly don't know you guys existed yet!" *Jokey: "Give or take, they still only see us as Diet Louger vigilanties. We've yet to done something to really wow them enough to make us offictal accepted and reckindised heroes." *Lolita: "What, really? Even after defeating a dimentional monster?" *Jokey: "The Lougers did things like that a million times, AND WAAAAAAAAAY better then how we did it, trust me. The Dimentional Monster that almost killed us and was why we're on vacation, wouldn't've even be able to dent the Lougers! In fact, even without their Space Messiah trump card, it'll be done in 5 minutes flat, even with a few mistakes here and there! THEY, make fighting those beasts look easy!" *Lilio: "..... Did you guys have a crying fit after having survived that?" *Zonguebob: "But only for about a few minutes." *Cehpward: "(Facepalms).... Did you really have to tell them that?" *Lolita: "...... Wow. No wonder you guys aren't in the Luxeria one. But trust me, they would've been too high-classy for you guys anyway, even if you CAN afford their prices. They actselly have apartments, for middle class people that managed to afford their prices and only have the cheaper older models make their food in food service while the richest costumers get treated like kings and queens in there, with always the best stuff! Not nessersarly out of malice mind you, it's just kinda a business model they have." *Mr. Tetrus: "Be that as it may, it's clear that they're strangling your boyfriend's hotel dry of costumers. And trust me, in the capitalist game, the loser always gets the boot in the end. Ya need to make this hotel a serious enough contender to survive, or else-" *Lolita: "I know, I know. The Social Worker said he has a friend that will shut this place down. Then, Kijhi will have to file for bankrupty and let the hotel be bought by Luxeria Suprime, who are likely are just gonna tear it down to only make an expandsion to what is there already. But, at least the Luxeria owner is being nice about it, if though, extremely eccrentric and unaplogenticly ambitious as he already plans to turn the spot this hotel is on, into an indoor pool. And it already has at least 14 or 16 of them in there!" *Lady Hush: "Please, it's already a shame enough that we're not in there, don't make it worse by saying it's contents." *Lolita: "Sorry. But, nice as Mr. Luxeria is, this hotel means so much to Kijhi. This hotel was once able to actselly handle itself well, up until the Luxeria building opened. Kijhi has his heart set on saving this place. And I can't really blame him, impractical as his ambitions are. The Fivestone Welcomer was once a beautiful place.... Erm, well, trust me, it did actselly looked better then this. It was actselly the hotel of me and Lilio's childhood when.... Mom and dad were still around. They were friends with Kijhi's parents, so, they always gave us a personal discount. This room was our favertie to visit." *Jokey: "Is that why your here?" *Lolita: "I know, I know, like the social worker said, it's not exactly.... Suitable for Lilio, but like I had said, it is only until I can afford a real home, I am working more then one job as it is, each in different times, which end up making me not always being around for Lilio, which makes me glad Kijhi and some hotel employies are always around to keep an eye on her, even that big grouch of a doorman Xorbeak named Snapiton." *Zhensi: "Ya mean that nasty old bird that was giving us the silent stink-eye treatments?" *Lolita: "Oh, don't worry, he does that to everyone. He's not a nasty person by heart, he.... Just struggles with dealing that his wife died and that he no longer has a good relationship with his son and daughter who both are married. He's really a nice person if you give him a chance." *Zonguebob: "We'll take your word for it. Although that angry glare he had is still gonna send me chills. (Shudders uneasly), I'm getting colder already just thinking about it right now!" *Lolita: "That's mainly from the building. It, does not have a proper tempreture system. Sometimes it's as cold as Oranos, other times, it's hotter then Klenamark." *Mr. Tetrus: "..... As if there needed to be another reason why that Social Worker needed to see you. And it further adds more sharpness to that point of his how this place ain't fit for a child." *Jokey: "It ain't even good enough for hobos. I'm surprise the various pests we saw are cool with this." *Lolita: "I know, I know, this place is not as good as it used to. That's kinda why I have so many jobs." *Ruuber: "But aren't you afraid of missing one of them one day and the employer would let you go for it?" *Lolita: "Oh don't worry, I came to work with some very paient and understanding employers, they RARELY gave me trouble, even on tourest seasons." *Cehpward: "But what about if a strict budgeting bill passes and forces those bosses to start letting go of employies to save extra money, or if they fell victim to payless robot employies and let employies go by rule of efficentcy?" *Lolita: "This planet has rarely ever made strict budget bills, and there's already laws in place that restricts against having machines replacing people, espeically in the jobs I'm working with. I work with alot of people interaction jobs." *Master Cen: "You must be cautious that burocrats can change the rules in the blink of an eye. Politics can be, painfully fickle." *Lolita: Ugh, tell me about it. It's just insane. We're in the most uncomfortable of pits here. *Lilio: But my life isn't that bad besides the crazy outcast stuff. Lost my friends but I didn't really need them. I'm 12 and I can take care of myself at this point. I have good wayfinding skills as an active sea swimmer, and I do stuff everybody thinks is weird, but it's actually smart. Buuuuut, I won't last a day without my sister.... It'd take a miracle to get us out of this pit. (The power went out) *Jokey: Aw, great! Now the power is out! Did your boyfriend pay the electric bill? *Lolita: Of course he did. *Cephward: Uhhh, what is that? (They see 1026's ship crash) *Lilio: (Gasps) A falling star! CALL IT!!! Everyone out, I need to make a wish!! *Chen: I don't think that's a- *Lilio: SHUT UP AND GET OUT!!! CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?! *Lolita: Go easy on them, they're just- (They tumbled clumsily on her) *Lilio: D'OH, YOU WEIRD ANIMALS, YOUR BUTTS ARE CRUSHING ME!!! (Gets out) WHY DO YOU ACT SO WEIRD?! *Cephward: Why do YOU act so weird? *Lilio:... Ironclad comeback, but whatever. Just get outta earshot and don't spoil the wish! (Closes the door) *The Group secretly listened in. *Lilio was at the bed. *Lilio: "..... Dear Wishing Star.... Or, even Kraan if you know him or if he's listening today...... All I want, is for a brother. He doesn't have to be big, nor small. He doesn't even have to look like me.... I just wish for a brother. A brother that would be there for us. (Lolita looked down sad at this). A brother, to help this family be whole again, and fill the void that mommy and daddy left behind..... Oh, and Mr. Kraan..... Tell mom and dad that we missed them." *Cehpward was struggling to cry. *Cehpward turned to see a bowl of AUU onions. *Cehpward: "(Quietly) Oh what's with the bowl of Junions?" *Lolita began to walk off and approuched an old holophone. *Lolita brought out a number pad and picked a spefiic one, one for an orphanage. *Lolita: "..... (Sighs)..... I'll call Jellusidon later." *Mr. Tetrus: ".... I got a bad feeling in me sense of capitalistic commensense." Crash Site *1026: (Comes out of the crashed ship)... ("HELLO, WATER PLANET!!! 1026 IS COMING TO NOSCOPE YOUR ASSHOLES!!!") (Cackles and approaches a road)... ("Where the f*** am I going?") (A rain droplet gets his attention as he fired at the spot and then another as it started raining)... ("The hell is this water coming from?") (An AUU frog got his attention as he aimed his guns at it)... ("WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE WERE YOU LAST HUMAN DAY?!") (A hovering semi-truck approaches him)... ("BRING IT OOO- OWIE!!!") (He was run over and beaten up while swearing in alien language) *AUU Frog: ("And here I thought cousin Normy was a misfortune idiot, but now I've seen everything.") *Hydran: (Several beings came out of the truck) ALRIGHT, WHAT THE HELLANA DISTURBED MY PARTY DRIVE?! (They checked beneath)...... *Truck Driver: There! I think that's it- (1026's unconscious arm drooped as they were shocked and the Hydran vomited)... Yeah, we betta call somebody, this looks pretty gruesome. Luxeria Suprime Hotel. *In the Penthouse of Luxeria Suprime Hotel, The Harbin President was seen at the end of the table as another obscured end with two Bulla bodyguards were seen. The President was seen sitting there awkwordly as it was clear dinner was being prepared by a classy looking chef bot. *A Skep personal assitent came up to the table. *Skep: "Ahem, uh, Ambasitor Inkfart, sir?" *???: "What is it now, S'kinflint?! (The Skep flinched away nerviously) Can't you see I am awaiting dinner with the charming president?!" *S'kinflint: "(Gulps) Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes, Ambasitor, I can see that, it's just.... I saw something interesting in the sky tonight." *The figure reveiled itself as a bruddle fish with very fuzzy eye-brows, a well-kept fin, and long tenticales curlled like a moustace, adonned bya stern look in his eyes. This, was Ambasitor Inkfart. *Ambasitor Inkfart: "..... S'kinflint, do I look like someone who cares about ATRSOLOGY?!" *S'kinflint: "(As the bodyguards cracked their knuckles) Hear, hear me out sir..... I saw from my telescope that there was a green shooting star that crashed on the outskirts of the island, where the big truck road was." *Ambasitor Inkfart now became interested.... *Ambasitor Inkfart: "..... Do keep in mind that it was likely a green Asteroid that crashed in here and not a star." *S'kinflint: "Well, I, would imagine that an asteriod would be bigger. This is perhaps a green Meteor, or, Meteiorite. And judging from that it's, erm well, green, it kinda looked like the same color of the rare green space Rarium." *Ambasitor Inkfart got so surprised that he farted, then was followed by a sploosh and splash was heard, causing the Bulla bodyguards to step away in slight disgust. *Harbin President: "..... Uh, ambasitor, did you..... Inked the floor, with a fart?" *Ambasitor Inkfart: ".... (Cleared throat) AHEM HEM?! Oh, sorry. Bruddlefish defensive mechanisum. We produce a mess of ink to confuse our planet's native predators back in those cold primitive days of yor. Now..... The evolutionary heritage is the worse to have at gatherings.... And even more so with me as an ambasitor for all things related to my people and/or UIS. My, apologies for the floor." *Harbin President: "Uh, don't worry, this hotel has great maidbots, it'll be cleaned up before you know it." *Ambasitor Inkfart: "But alchourse, mister president. And again, I look forword to the upcoming Heritage Celebration at Luao Kukona's Fireshow and Eatery in the coming days. I would enjoy being amazed by your display of pyrotecnics." *Harbin President: "But alcourse, Ambasitor. And, I'm sure we can work out a compromise with the trade deal soon. Without anything as extreme as.... Your suggestion." *Ambasitor Inkfart: ".... We'll see in good time, Sir President. In the meantime, S'kinflint. I want you to send out the Skorner Scanner team to find that Green Rarium meteor, and, should it not be that, then to at least report anything else just as interesting. Whether it is Green Rarium or something equility fascinating, I want UIS to make that claim, you understand me, S'kinflint? I cannot have this fall into USRA hands!" *S'kinflint: "Yes sir, right away si- (Crashes into the arriving chef bot and created a mess of food) D'OOOOW!? (Gets up) Oh, sorry, sorry, my mistake, my mistake! (Runs off)." *Ambasitor Inkfart: ".... Ugh, and he came so highly recimended. Assisents, right?" *Harbin President: "Well, I wouldn't call him a bad fellow, just, abit on the greenhorn side." *Ambasitor Inkfart: "Well, since Dinner has been ruined, how's about we meet again at Brunch tomorrow? At the Fivestones historic Tikimoki fileds with the giant stone heads, called the Tikimoki?" *Harbin President: "Uh, duh, alcourse sir! I, I should get back in the office anyway. (Leaves, still feeling awkword)." *Ambasitor Inkfart: "..... (Sighs)..... This meeting really could've gone better." 'Meeting Suture' Orphanage *1026: (Woke up moaning)... ("Did anyone get the number of that vehicle?") (He noticed orphans terrified and back against the wall as he noticed his guns were gone)... ("OKAY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUNS?!") *Orphan #1: What? *1026: ("WHAT PLANET ARE YALL FROM?!") *Orphan: What? *1026: ("WHAT AIN'T NO PLANET I EVER HEARD OF! THEY SPEAK EYCANESE ON WHAT?!") *Orphan:... What? *1026: ("EYCANESE, MOTHERF****R, DO YOU SPEAK IT?! WHERE ARE MY GODDAMN GUNS?!") *Orphan: What- *1026: ("SAY 'WHAT' AGAIN!!! SAY, 'WHAT', AGAIN, I DARE YOU, I DECUPLE DARE YOU, MOTHERF****R, SAY 'WHAT' ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME-") *Voices were heard as 1026 listened in. *Lilio: So you want to get me a brother? *Lolita: Well I won't be around much, so perhaps a brother can help. Luckily, Miss Jellusidon here is a very good caretaker. *Jokedon (Jellusidon): Oh it's no trouble at all. There's plenty of children that need homes. (1026 turned invisible and tried to escape) *1026: ("Boo-yah!!") (Blasts were fired at him) ("DAAA, BOO-NAH!!!") (He hid) *(Numma): FINALLY!! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOUR FISHY FACE AGAIN!!! *1026: ("NUMMA?! Aw, great!! So much for the sweet taste of freedom!") *Jellusidon: We'll need your name and address at the bottom of the form... (1026 camouflaged again and snuck back in) *Jokey: I could've sworn there was someone else here. *Jellusidon: Well it was probably just you. Now, go ahead and see who you'd love. I recommend someone from the disabilities dorms. *Lolita: Go. Pick someone out. *Lilio:... Alright.... *Sonny: My friends and the Malfils will go with you. (The Oceonous group and the Malfils did that) *Lilio:...... What? I was expecting a lot of kids. (They noticed them hiding) *Cerebral Palsy Seopten:... R... R... Run! *Malformed Multiple-Legged Anthribian: Scary orphan!! *Peepyd-Hydran Hybrid: WEEEEEEEEEEEIRD ORPHAN!!! *Amphibian: PUHLEECCHHHAAARRRAAAAHHHGGLLLAAA!!! *Lilio: Weird? Scary? That's speaking my language!! Come on!! *Zhensi: Wait, we don't know what it is they're so scared of! (1026, banging his head comically swearing in alien language, noticed them) It could be something that doesn't really belong in an orphanage. *Bongki: Or it could be someone who's an outcast like Lilio. No offence.. *Lilio: "I'm used to it at this point." *Hud: Errr iirrht cuurrd beh uuh cruuzhy sperment gurne awreeh uund wurnhed buh dur gurvment. *Cephward: Oh, please, what are the odds of that? *Lilio: Well what if it's misunderstood?... Either way, it's worth a shot. *1026:... ("Idea!") (Changes shape like an octopus and looks less monstrous as he approached them)... *Lilio: Whoa!... Are you suppose to be, the 'weird scary' one? *Sonny: Kinda figured he'd be freakier looking.... Well, more extreme then what he is anyway. What is it? It's not like anything I've ever seen before. *ZongueBob: Maybe we're near one of those toxic waste dumps. *Sau: "I doubt the Harbanian Goverment would be that careless to place an orphanage next to a place where toxic waste is." *Bongki: I think I'm gonna be sick! *Cephward: "Then what is it, some kind of escape lab exspeariment gone wrong?" *Hud: URH JURST SURRD DAAT!!! *Sonny: "Cephward, that was rude!" *All Kids: "BUT WE WOULDN'T EXACTLY SAY HE COULD BE WRONG?!" *Miss Jellusidon came in with Lolita. *Miss Jellusidon: "Little Lilio, did you find someone you- (Makes a bug-eyed expression and aoogah sound when Lilio was next to 1026) Uh, young miss, maybe, step away from that one. He's, erm, well, assuming that's a he, (1026 snarled offendedly), anyway, he's, kinda a recent addition, but he was dead this morning. (Lolita was surprised by that) *Lolita: He was dead this morning? *Miss Jellusidon: Well, we THOUGHT he was dead, he came here after being run over by a hover truck! The Doc bots didn't had a chance to exsamine it yet! We're, kinda not sure WHAT he is. He's like a lost member of some far off obscured alien race!" *Lilio: ".... He survived a truck, AND he could be an alien! (Hugs the surprised 1026 who clearly showed discomfert to ths) I, LIKE HIM!" *Lolita: ".... Oy, Jellu, you just made her want that, thing, even more." *Miss Jellusidon: "Erm.... Well, what can I say, I can make anything adoptable with the right words. Uh, we'll, just go do the adoption papers then. (Leads Lolita out as the other Loungers stared surprise.) *Jokey: "..... Holy crud, what freaky secret lab did you crawled out of!" *1026: ("I'd explain, but it's not like you can understand a damn word I'm saying!") *Lilio: "I'll call you, Suture, the water god that eats demons for breakfast." *(Kowalski): The name of a surgical procedure relating to a stitch... Is the name of a demon-eating sea god in your dimension? *(Scowalski): And the name of a weapon manufacturing company, too. Subtle in a certain way, really. *1026/Suture gets inquizitive about that name. *Suture: "("Ohhhh, I could get used to that name. Certainly less robotic then 1026.") *Master Cen gave a suspitious stare..... *Master Cen: ".... Miss Sonual? A word in private?" *Sonny: "Ugh, don't tell me, you don't fell comfortable around Suture, do you?" *Cen: Alchourse not. Who knows what that thing can do? *Lilio: Call him Suture. *Cen: (Sighs), Miss Lilio, that wasn't meant to be heard by you. *Lilio: "That's still no excuse to not use his name, even in private conversations." *Cen: (Sighs as he drags Sonny to a more private location).... Who knows what SUTURE can do? *Sonny: "Look, so far, the worse that he is, is hard to understand. Well so is Lilio. For now, the two kinda need eachother." *Cen: "Ugh, okay fine. I'm just, worried that him being here and that green star are, oddly cowinidental. TOO, oddly convinent to be isolated events. I at least want to have, "Suture", monitored, until I can be convinced otherwise." *Sonny: "Ugh, okay fine. We'll keep a close eye on the guy. But trust me, it isn't like there's folks after him." *Bongki: Yeah, he may look... Sickening, but he seems to be getting along with her. *Lilio: Uh... Hi! *Suture:... H... H... H... Hiiiii! (Hugs Lilio) *Lilio:... Whoa! *Bongki: (The Malfils were shocked and Bongki, dubbed as Brian, vomited for 30 seconds) *(Banzai): (During vomiting) Way to steal my joke, moron. *(Bongki): First off, it's already been stolen. Second off, you're technically me! Suck Shenzi's c**t will ya? *(Shenzi): Watch it, pal! *Bongki: Ugh! That kinda surprise is awful hard to swallow! *(Icky): "Hey, I've always been curious. Why does Stitch or this guy saying hi make you two, vomet like that?" *(Banzai): "Because the way he said it back then was so, un-naterol, that it's vomet indusing." *(Bongki): "No argument there, bro." *Angry Janitor: "..... DAMNS IT ALL, I JUST MOPPED THAT FLOOR?!" *Sonny: "Sorry about that, sir." *The group exited the building to avoid confronting the angry Janitor, as Numma was watching with the gun sniper-scope attacthment. *Numma: ".... Cleaver beast. He got himself a legion of meat-sheilds. Now shooting him down ain't so simple." *Blinkly: "..... Wait, I think I know those guys. Weren't they the louger wanna-bes that almost died to that monster from another dimension?" *Chokera: "I'm guessing they're here on vacation but they desided to be charitable to a troubled dysfuntional family with a problem tecnecally not really their business but helping out anyway because it's a good thing to do and that they're likely in a cruddy hotel with not very good walls that don't block out sounds." *Blinkly: "..... That, both feels strangely spefific, yet makes sense somehow." *Numma: "I need you two to be quiet! He's listening for us...." *Chokera: "(Super-quiet) Oh come now, it's not like he has super-sensitive hearing-" (Suture heard him as Numma covered her face) Foomph!! *Suture: (He came out as the laser guider was on him)... *Chokera: Why isn't he running? *Numma: Because he's trying to fake us out by causing an accident that'll get UIS attention. *Chokera: (Sighs) How OP did you make it? *Numma: Literally everything my mad scientist mind can put in him has been put in him.... Chokera, is there a way for you to draw him to isolation? *Chokera: Not exactly easy for something that thinks faster than a supercomputer. You're the creator, you were sent here to stop him from leaving the island. *Numma: Well it's not exactly easy even with me. He's one of my biggest challenges.... But seriously, THIS IS A CHEAP TRICK USING THOSE LOUNGERS AS MEAT SHIELDS, EVEN FOR YOU!!! (Suture moons him) BAH!! THAT DOES IT!!! (He tries to fire, then Suture lures the heroes in as Blinkly was shocked) *Blinkly: STOP!!! WE, CANNOT, BE SEEN!! (Pounces onto Numma and makes the group disappear into the Brush before the heroes even realise what is going on). *Numma: "... Oh come on, you act like this world never seen otherworlders before!" *Blinkly: Well, it's more like that if we were to end up getting all kinds of unwanted attention. If we were to pounce onto those guys, and/or the little girl, that would get the athorities involved, with will attract media attention, which would SURELY get the attention of the Ambasitor of UIS in some form! Also, You almost let him get you to blow our cover and thus this situation is much too hazardous for the job! *Numma: Urrrgh!!! Dear God, it's like I'm being watched by an extremist environmentalist! *Blinkly: I am simply guiding you to be careful. We all have to remember here! One little slip-up and this planet belongs to the UIS. I'm afraid we'll have to blend in. *Chokera: You mean, an undercover operation? *Blinkly: Exactly. *Chokera: "Well surely you realise that people in the planet were bound to notice the ship crashing, albeit mistook it for a star, and clearly the thing was encountered prior to that it somehow ended up in an orphanage, right? That means there was bound to be witnesses!" *Blinkly: "... You, made sure you sent out a probe to moniter the crash site, right?" *Chokera: "Oh don't worry, I thought ahead and did exactly that before I was ever asked to. If there was anything I learned from being an Oranos guard, it's always recon your surroundings ahead of seeking out a target. Espeically since we're after something in where UIS presence is nearby." (Later) Crash-site. *The Ship was seen ruined, as a team of Skorners had a Skorner in Riddick Croniles sytile scanner body armor scanning the area, and looking at to where Sulture ran off. *A Scarred up Skorner team leader was seen. *Skorner Leader: ".... (Hiss).... This, is not green rarium. (A Skorner scout pulled out a surviving camera from the ship wreckage.).... (Takes the camera forcefully with a hiss, then proceeds to look at the recordings of Sulture stealing the ship)..... Hmmmmm. But we may.... Have something better. (The Scanner Skorner picked up signs of some hover-trucks)..... Let us seek out the local trucker riff-raff. See what they know.... Force..... Is opitional. (Unveils wrist blades and cuts an AUU palm tree in half to deminstraight his might, just because)..... Let's move out. The truck-stop isn't too far. (The Skorner team marched on)." *Chokera's recon probe was seen hidden in the brush and quickly went to report back. (Lolita yells at Inkfart and gets fired) *Lilio: (She's sitting at a table with Suture and the Loungers) This is you. (Shows a drawing similar to Stitch's badness level) This is your badness level. It's unusually high for someone your size. We have to fix that. *Lolita: (Goes over to the table) Arbasus J. Kraan, Lilio. (Whispers) Animals aren't allowed at the table! *Bongki: "HEY, THAT SPECIEIST, YA UNGRATEFUL CUNT?!" *Lolita: "(Quietly) What're you mad at me for, I wasn't the one who wrote the rules?! Also, I WAS TALKING ABOUT SUTURE SINCE WE'RE NOT EXACTLY SURE HE'S EVEN FROM A CIVILISED RACE?!" *Bongki: "..... Still spiecest." *Lolita: "Oy." *Lilio: Suture is troubled. He needs desserts. *Lolita: Aw, you didn't even eat your sweet cotaxo, I thought you liked them. *Lilio: Desserts! (Lolita sighs and goes to get them) *Master Cen: ".... Bongki, did you REALLY needed to over-react about typical civilised socity rules?" *Bongki: "I'm just saying that since I cam OBVIOUSLY speak perfect Usabothian, I earn the right to eat as restaurents." *Zhigu: "One, we are at Luao Kukona's Fireshow and Eatery as part of the Heritage Festival. Secondly, the ability to speak does not mean intelligence, nor does it mean that you're of a sentient race. We were lucky to even still be allowed to attend this place thanks to Sonny's fame as a member of Oxydome." *Sonny: "Well, Oxydome excutives and high enough rankers, I.E. yours truely, sometimes come to Luao Kukona's Fireshow and Eatery during the Heritage Festival. The food here is great, and that earlier fireshow is just the best.... Till the accsident happened." *Lolita delivered the desserts and left. *Suture: "Mmmmmmmm! (Ate both cakes!)" *Jokey: "AW WHAT THE FUCK, BRO?!" *Lilio: "Hey! One of those were mine." *Suture: "("Sorry, 5 second rule. If ya don't grab it in 5 seconds, it's fair game.")" *Lilio: "(Sighs), You really are gonna be alot of work." *Suture sighed bored now. Suture sniffed, and looked to see a nice fish dinner being taken to a exlusive table for Harbin digitaries. *Suture: "Ohhhhhhhhhh. (Sneaks off while the others were busy talking to Lilio)." *Inkfart was seen with the Digitaries and the Harbin President as he got their attention by clinging the wineglass. *Inkfart: "Dear representives of the respectable islands of the planet, and dear president of the whole planet, I would like to give out a speech about Harbanisan as it is now. Now, surely the digitaries have come to be, largely un-satisfived with NUSRA standerds." *Digitary 1: "Oh like you wouldn't BELIEVE! Some of the USRA-eqsed groups like Globex or the Confederations are giving us such an ethcist headache about our standerds!" *Digitary 2: "Some of the confederation members actselly gave me issues about the disidtion to instail robotic labor in replace to conventional labor! We are only thinking about going torwords the future of paradise, and then they complain about would-be issues about the ethics of employment and the concerns about bots being abused?" *Digitary 3: "Unbeleiveable. I swear, those silly misfits are making the USRA races less risky to take risks every year!" *Digitary 4: "If I have to hear more about those over-rated clowns, I'll step in front of a bus!" *Digitery 5: "Heh, I'll move you! (The Digitaries laughed!)" *Inkfart: "Now now, gentlemen. Let's not over-analised the reasons behind why USRA politics have changed, it's not about that. It's that Harbin has the good mindset to declare independence after many years of distatisfaction. And we in UIS, could not appresiate this more. Harbanisan earning independence, will be the greatest thing your planet will witness." *Digitary 6: "And we're glad the president is even considering this. The USRA races have gone out of line. They started to restrict against corperate freedom, the, unpleasentness of the Exo-Wars aside, alcourse, they forbid introduction to tec to less advance races even when the risk is well worth the award, they mindlessly began to undo extinctions even when there was a reason for it, so you can imagine that I was NOT fond of this "Gazz-E-LLe" Poser managing to get into the mythical Theta Exsodius System and came back with a cure to the Crucyds' little parasite problem? I mean, whatever happened to respecting nature? Cause of it, that Transgenectics place QUICKLY went back to trying to bring them back, and this time the Vocerkans aren't gonna stop it?" *Digitary 7: "I already figured that. It figures that those Vocers only kept the Crucyds from coming back, BECAUSE of a sub-Brudd spieces! I knew the minute a cure would show up, it's game over for the parasite, and a loss to commen sense once again!" *Digitary 8: "I don't even GET why we need to resersect races. Can't we just make new Teadr 1s by sharing tec to them? Those races already made their mark in history, why not let them rest in peace?" *Digitary 9: "Or, let them handle themselves if some instences are any indication. I personally think that the hep Teadr 1 races thing was all because of the Jalladome Confederation. And it's still needlessly up even when the Confederation's been redused to nothing!" *Digitary 10: "You mean like how the HA is still kept even when the VA is barely no more then a gang of stagnent left behinds?" *Digitary 11: "Only even more pointless! (The group laughed)!" *Inkfart: "AHEM! (The Digitaries settled down)..... As I was saying..... UIS can offer you gents independence from misguided USRAness. While we may not nessersarly promise complete difference from their beliefs, nor the sharing of your opinions, but we can promise a respect to your independence as your own planet." *Digitary 12: "And at the end of the day, that's all we want. To make our own business choices without ehichsity breathing down our necks!" *Inkfart: "And you will, you will. It's just, the matter of getting the president to, accept the treaty." *Digitary 13: "..... AND WHY THE FUCK IS THAT, HEATUS?!" *The Harbin President (Heatus): "Oh oh, well, I..... It's because, I'm, still unsure about it. I mean, keep in mind, good sirs and lady digitaries, sighing Inkfart's treaty would be a heavy hit to tourisum." *Digitary 14: "Well, granted, the price of starting to reject USRA ajacent tourisum would be, a steep price, but an acceptable one if we are to be free of the USRA's mindless rulings and do what WE think it's best for the planet! UIS is offering us independence and a respect for it! Isn't that what you want for your people, Heatus?" *Heatus: "Look, I'm..... I'm still thinking about it, okay?" *Digitary 15: "Well you better make your choice soon, because if you picked wrong, or not at all..... Well..... The polls will speak for itself come the election year. Don't blame us if your rival would be made.... Suddenly more popular. Understand, Heatus?" *Heatus: "..... Understood." *Inkfart: ".... As I was saying. A promise of UIS independence, is a promise of a new age. Your economics will be independent from the Trope, your businesses will make their OWN decidtions, not follow a cookie-cutter standerd of business practices, most of all, your planet will make it's OWN decidions, and UIS will PROTECT those decidtions made unpopular by USRA standerds. And should Heatus make his choice favorable, you digitaries would stand to benefit greatly from UIS tourisum come the successful economic conversion of accepting UIS currentcy. You all will become the richest you had ever been under the USRA. (The Digitaries greedly liked this prospect). You heard right, dear ladies and gentlemen. You would stand to profit from this. Now, I would like to propose a toast. (Raises his Glass) To Independence." *Digitaries: "To independence." *Inkfart: "And a toast as well, to a lovely fish dinner, we would soon reshived." *(Icky): "Is this going where I think it's going?" *(Jokey): "Yes. Yes it is." *The fish dinner arrived, and just as the digitaries look forword to a feast, Suture appeared, grabbed the face and ate it whole, surprising the digitaries, Inkfart who ended up doing a spit-take in surprise, and Heatus looks at how Suture ate that fish whole with awe and amazement. *S'kinflint: "..... Oh my." *Heatus: "..... That kid, just ate an entire Largekan Fish whole." *Inkfart: "..... (Farts, splatter was heard)......" *S'kinflint winced at that..... *S'kinflint: "(Quickly) Sir, I, think your anamamy has betrayed you again." *Inkfart: "..... (Looks down)....." *Some of the digitaries next to Inkfart skooted abit away from Inkfart. *Digitary 16: "..... Oh really bad luck about that, old bean. But that was still an inspiring speech though." *Inkfart got mad as his skin color changed to red..... *Inkfart: "..... You, little, abomination?!" *Suture turned around. *Suture: "(Stands on his hands and started to moon Inkfart) WEE-HOO!" *Inkfart: "BAH?! (Angerly growls so greatly, he ended up doing a louder fart as a small flood of ink splooshed across the area, surprising everyone)!" *The Ink was every where, as the Digitaries were ruined and covered in Ink..... *Digitary 17: "..... Inkfart, I know it's in the name, but..... DID YOU REALLY HAD TO EXPLOUD LIKE THAT?!" *Inkfart: "..... YOU EMBARRISED ME IN FRONT OF THE DIGITARIES, YOU CREATURE?! MENTU?! KENTA?! (His Bulla Bodyguards showed up) DISAPPLEANE THAT BRAT?!" *The Bulla Bodyguards tried to grab Sulture, but proved too fast! *Suture made a run for it as the Bulla Bodyguards chased after him! *Lilio and the Loungers saw this! *Lilio: "SUTURE?!" *Jokey: "AW WHAT DID THAT LITTLE FREAK DO NOW?!" *Numma: (Runs in, disguised, burges through the now confused Bodyguards and grabs Suture, who starts struggling) OUT OF THE WAY! I WILL HANDLE THIS! (to a disguised Blinkly) Get restraints! *Blinkly: Right! Now, just hold still you little- (Suture chomps on Blinkly's head) WAHHHHHH! (Lolita notices this and douses Suture's head and pulls him off)...... *Lolita: "Oh goodness! Ma'am, did you get hurt? Is your head infected?" *Numma: "Actselly, she's just ugly." *Blinkly: "HEY?!" *Inkfart arrived! *Inkfart: "Waitress! That little, thing, has interupted my dinner, AND EMBARRISED ME IN FRONT OF THE DIGITARIES?! I WANT YOU TO THROW THAT CREATURE OUT?!" *Lolita: "Hey, this creature, is my adopted brother!" *Inkfart: "..... Well thank goodness he is, I hate to imagine your parents ever having IT'S genetics, or the idea of one of them being, like THAT at all?" *Lolita: "..... Excuse me?" *Inkfart: "Hey, that's meant to be complimentary that he was only adopted. This being said, I kinda question the practicality of even adopted him in the first place. He doesn't look like any spieces reckinidesed by even UIS. And trust me, I think I would've remembered something like THAT from the Isolated Systems!" *Lolita: "LISTEN HERE, TENTICLE FACE?! (Inkfart stared surprise)! I get that this thing just ruined your day, but that gives you NO RIGHT to disrespect my family over it! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO INSULT MY FAMILY, YOU UGLY FAT SACK OF- (Saw the UIS pedigree and realised that he's a UIS ambassitor)...... Duuuuh, duh, I mean..... Handsome, and, evenly waighted, respectable, ambassitor of UIS? (Chuckles nerviously)....." *Inkfart: "..... I think I can see WHY some of the digitaries want to replace real people with robots now! Organic employies, DON'T KNOW respect anymore?! S'kinflint?!" *S'kinflint: "(Shows up) No need, Ambassitor Sir, I am already putting in a bad review for the restaurent on Food Service.Omni right now!" *Manager: "(Shows up in a panic) WAIT WAIT WAIT, good ambassitor of UIS! There's no need for that! Let, let me take care of this, okay? I'll give you another Largekan Fish on the house!" *Inkfart: "... Hold off that posting, S'kinflint. (S'kinflint stopped)...... The manager will deal with this." *Manager: "(Looks at Lolita angerly)..... I'm sorry Lolita, but.... It is not, working out anymore....." *Lolita:... Oh, yeah? Well, who wants to work in an over-glorifived Dinner and show place anyway? Come on, Lilio. (The group leaves) *Inkfart: ".... (Has a camera probe take the group's picture, as it printed the picture out)...... For future reference..... (The Manager eschourts Inkfart back to his table)." *Chokera: "(Arrives disguised to Blinkly and Numma) (Quietly) You two, are SO luckly Inkfart ended getting too mad to get curious about 1026! But now he has seen him and recorded evidence of him! We need to be more careful!" *Numma: "(Quietly) Hey, at least I made sure the bulla bodyguards weren't able to get 1026 first!" *Chokera: "(Quietly) But now we'll have to keep an even closer eye! Inkfart will remember 1026 reguardless! And if he is given evidence to believe otherwise about 1026, we're in BIG trouble, because the Skorner Team just finished interviewing the truckers and are now heading for the orphanage to ask the owner! We need to keep the Skorners from finding out about 1026." *Blinkly: "(Quietly) Oh, don't worry. I asked some old friends to put the orphange under some, "Complimentary renovations". They would likely take long enough to disrupt the Skorners from getting to the owners." *Chokera: "(Quietly) You knew people here?" *Blinkly: "(Quietly) Well I am part of Urban Defeluptment. I know alot of folks that can do me some favors." *Chokera: "..... (Quietly) Blinkly, you clever genius! But we can't get cocky. It only means Inkfart is our problem now. So we have to be as close to 1026 and that family as much as possable!" *Blinkly: "(Quietly) Alchourse...... After dinner, right?" *Chokera: "..... (Quietly and abit annoyed) We'll take it to go, okay?" Later, at the apartment... *Lilio: Lolita, did you lose your job because of Suture and me? *Lolita: Nah, the Ambassador's full of ink, and I think some of it might've leaked out of his head. *Jokey: "Tecnecally, alot of it came out of the, underside, but ya, that dude was a dick." *Sonny: "Ugh. This is ALWAYS so, TYPICAL of UIS!" *Atrick: "U-is what?" *Sonny: "No, Atrick. UIS!" *Zonguebob: "What's a UIS?" *Sonny: "..... (Sighs), I was hoping I'd never have to explain them to you.... Well, basicly, UIS is basicly an allience like the USRA, but.... Kinda the oppisite. They isolate collections of systems to block out USRA advancement, they protect races that cause trouble to people, they punish people who made alien contact, they can have EXTREME punishments, and they strong arm the USRA out of doing what needs to be done in both politics and millaterry! They're...... They're pretty much a greater super power then the USRA SHOULD be." *Zonguebob: "Well, if these guys are powerful, then why didn't you say anything about them?" *Sonny: "Because folks typically don't like to TALK about them. They do awful things in the misguided name of independence!" *Mr. Tetrus: "Well if that's the case, when why was that manager quick to appease him." *Sonny: "..... (Sighs)..... I guess it could be related to those rumors that the planet is starting to become UIS friendly because the native people starting to get friendly with the Bruddlefishes. Pretty much what that Ambasstor guy was from. It's been said that the Ambassitor's here to coherse the president to sign a trade deal that'll make the planet apart of UIS and declare Independence from the USRA races." *Ceptward: "Well what's so bad about that? Isn't independence a good thing?" (Lilio shows Suture the apartment) *Lilio: Suture, welcome to... (They enter the apartment) Your new home! See? (Puts a pillow near Suture) Comfy. (Suture pushes her down) Hey! *Lolita: HEY! What is the matter with you?! *Lilio: Don't yell at our brother! *Lolita: (Grabs Suture) He's not our brother! He's obviously an otherworlder like the Lodgers, only terribly misbehaving! We have to take him back! *Lilio: He's an orphan and we adopted him! WHAT ABOTU O'ANA?! *Lolita: He hasn't been here that long! *Lilio: Neither have I! Dad said O'ana means family! (Lolita stops herself from throwing Suture out as the word family catches her attention) O'ana means family, and that means- *Lolita: And that means nobody gets left behind. *Lilio: Or...? *Lolita: Or forgotten. I know, I know. I hate it when you use O'ana against me. *Lilio: "Well, that, and it's kinda against the law to throw children out of homes." *Lolita: "Lilio, him being an actaul child is LARGELY debatable, but.... I am getting what you're saying since people seem to think that he IS a child, so.... Fair point. But know that any more screw-ups and I will LEGALLY, take him back to the orphanage and LEGALLY unadopt him! Got it?" *Lilio: "..... I feel like you're abit mad at Suture." *Jokey: "He made your sister look like a dumbass cunt in front of a UIS ambassitor. I wouldn't say it's impossable to guess WHY!" *Lolita: Besides, I'll have a hard time sleeping if he's loose in the house. *Lilio: You're loose in the house all the time, and I sleep just fine! 'The Villain Legion Attacks/Suture Almost Escapes To Water' The next morning *Lolita: (Opens the door to see Snake Happy) AHH! Snake! *Snake: Heard you caused a ruckus with UIS. *Lolita: Oh, uh, well, actually, I yelled at Ambassador Inkfart out of stress because... (Suture arrives holding a book) You know, I couldn't even imagine UIS having to raise a child under these- *Snake: (Suture throws the book at him, knocking his glasses off) OW, SON OF KRAAN!! *Lolita: OH! I am SO sorry about that! *Snake: What is that... (Takes a look at Sulture)..... Thing? *Lilio: (Arrives on the scene) That's my new brother! *Snake: Really? (Cracks his neck) Thus far, you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience, and that is in some way understandable. However, I cannot ignore you causing trouble to our dignitaries. Do I make myself clear? *Lolita: Perfectly. *Snake: And the next time I see this... 'Brother'... Of yours, I expect him to be a model citizen. Comnprende? *Lilio: Uh... yes? I mean, he may be as 'rambunctious' as me, but I am a model citizen myself. Otherwise, I'd be in jail. So, he shouldn't be a problem. *Lolita:... (Sighs) ("We're dead.") *Snake: He better not if you expect to stay together. I've got places to be. (To Lolita) No trouble. (To Suture) Model citizen. (Puts his glasses back on, as a lens pops out) Good day. (Leaves) *Jokey: "....... (This video)" *Master Cen: "..... Miss Lilio..... I think it may be time we fix Suture's, attatude problems." *Lilio: No kidding. Luckily, I know the right example. Later... *Sonny: (At a shrine of a human similar to Elvis Presley)... Elv Preese? The famous singer, was born here? *Lilio: And the best iconic singer AND model citizen in Fivestone. He died a century ago in a bathroom accident... Sadly. And it had to be a not very graceful death too. *Jokey:... That's sad and funny at the same time.... It's sadnny. *Lilio: His music did have rehabilitative successes. So, he should work for Suture. *ZongueBob: And you're sure we can do this without getting into trouble? With Lolita gone to get a new job, we have to look after you. *Cephward: And as you clearly demonstrated, or demon-strated in my appropriate case, YOU'RE NOT A NORMAL CHILD!!! *Pho: That's a little harsh. *Lilio: No, he's right. I get it quite a lot. After my... Biting incident, I may have to consider rethinking my life. No other time than now. So, Elv, as a model citizen, has been the best role model, and I've compiled some activities of his, and many others here really, to practice. #1, is dancing. *Suture:... ("You wear plants as a skirt? What is this, the Seaweed Ages?") *Bongki: Ugh, if only ONE of us could speak Eycanese. *Lilio: I'm not sure what Suture said, but the skirt won't be required. (to Suture) Put your hands on your hips, and follow my lead. (Shakes her hips to the left) *Suture: "("..... Screw this, I have my pride!") (Takes the skirt off, grabbed a news paper, gotten himself a hero sandwich and proceeded to watch TV)." *Lilio: "..... This is gonna be harder then I thought. (Goes over to Suture and takes the remote out of his hands) Don't worry. I've got something else for Step 2. Elv Preese played guitar. (Hands Suture a guitar) Hold it like this, put your fingers here... (Makes him strum the guitar) See? Now you try it." *Suture: "..... ("... Ugh, fine! But only because ya won't leave me alone with this shit.") (Strums a string)... Ohhhhhhh. ("Gee, no wonder What's-his-name played this shit.") (Starts getting into it abit more)" *Lilio: It's working! *Suture does this! *Silence...... *Jokey: "..... The HELL was that!" *Lilio:..... Well, it's a start. Later: *Lilio: Okay, now that we've got dancing and guitar playing down, let's move on to the subject of romance. Elv Preese really had a way with the ladies. (The group comes across a lonely girl) Ooh, perfect example! She looks like she could use some loving. (Urges Suture to go forward) *Suture begrugdingly got close to the girl and extended a flower. The girl, actselly kinda giggled at this, only for her to get a concerned look when a shadow formed behind Suture. *Suture looked to see that a large kid was seen. *Large Kid: "The fuck you doing with my girl, asswipe?!" *Suture: "..... (Points to the group) ("Their idea.")." *The Large Kid punched Suture right into the building, which turned out to be a bank as Suture ended up dazly come up with money bags, as police crusers arrived cartoonishly quick. *Police 1: "FREEZE, YOU DILINQUINT?!" *Jokey: "..... Just our luck that girl aleady had a boyfriend, who showed up and punched Suture into a bank and ended up inadvertingly robbing it." *Lilio: "..... Maybe romance isn't Suture's thing." *Master Cen: "Espeically when it's our fault to begin with." 'Numma Attacks' Ocean Islet *(Blinkly): HELP!!! I DON'T LIKE THE OCEAN! AHH! Oh, look, a friendly little Turphin. They helped humans before they evacuate- IT'S A SHARK! A RAVAN SHARK AND IT AIN'T FRIENDLY! It looked like a Turphin, tricky fish! Oh, little cephalopod, come and help me? NO, A HERMPUS!!! IS WORSE THAN A SHARK! OH, NO, ESPECIALLY THE BLUETOOTH HERMPUS!!!! TOXIC!!!! GET OFF MY FACE!!!! I HATE THIS PLANET! (Crawls over to where Chokera and Nuuma are) *Nuuma: (Groans) Little monster! *Chokera: UGH, this is why I don't snorkel... EVER! Too many ways to die. Never know where danger hides! Not to mention I SUCK at swimming. *Blinkly: No kidding. (His communicator beeps, and he answers it) Uh, Major Blinkly here. *(Marson): Okay, it's been 3 days, and ALREADY, I have lost my patience with all three of you. Have you captured 1026 or not?! (Blinkly just blankly stares).... Your silence paradoxiously says it all. *Chokera: MARSON, NO! We were close. But we managed to stop 1026 from retreating to farther waters. I mean, didn't help that THESE TWO DUNDERHEADS ALMOST DROWNED SOME PEOPLE!!! *Numma: They... Were Hydrans. THEY CAN BREATH UNDERWATER!!! *Chokera: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING TOO DETERMINED AND WORRIED FROM BEING IN A HAZARDOUS ENVIRONMENT, AND ALMOST DROWNING 5 TIMES STRAIGHT, TO SEE THEM CLEARLY!!! *(Marson): YOU ALMOST GOT CIVILIANS TO NOTICE?! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A QUIET MISSION!!! YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF LUAU?! *Blinkly: Uh, we can explain!! *(Marson): Enough. That's it. I will search for a suitable replacement for Chokera to work with. Consider yourselves fired and prisonbound, because your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable! (Cuts off as Nuuma gets up slowly) *Nuuma:... We're... Fired!... YES!! Now we do it MY WAY! (Runs off) *Chokera: NONONO, WE HAVE TO OBEY MARSON'S ORDERS!!! (Takes out her blaster) You're under arrest! *Nuuma: HAH! You seem to forget, young lady, that 1026 is MY responsibility. Not anyone else's. Marson could NEVER capture him. So, you're still stuck with us. We have an opportunity. We're NOT wasting it. *Chokera: And what's to stop me from turning you in after this is over? (Numma Finds Suture) *Numma: (Suture hears rustling in the bushes and sees Numma) Don't run. Don't make me shoot you. You were expensive. *Suture: YOU! *Numma: Why'd you wait to say that? Ugh, just stay where you are. I just want to talk. (Slowly approaches Suture, who slowly backs away) Yes... yes, that's it, come quietly. I mean, we have so much to make up for. *Suture:... But... I'm waiting... *Numma: For what? (Steps on a book Suture had) *Suture:... Family. *Numma: Ahhh... Family?... Oy vey, guess I was right about the lack of a grander purpose thing. Look, 1026, if I have to be tecnecal, I'm your family. I made you. And you're not made for being a little girl's brother. Trust me, certain events speak for themselves. You were made to destroy for a government that turned on us both. You could never belong. Nobody will accept you but me. Though admitingly, I'm on the fence about you myself. All they will ever see is a monster. (Suture stays silent)... Now come quietly... And we will take you apart. (Suture, disturbed by the thought, runs away) No, no, no, no, don't run, don't run! AYE-AYE-AYE! *Chokera: I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK!!! *Blinkly: DUH, HE CAME ON TOO STRONG!!! *Numma: JUST SHUT UP AND GET HIM!!! (Chases after him) (Numma Destroys the Apartment) *Nuuma: (He chases Suture over to the apartment) Come back here, you little- (They run into an elevator, where they wait patiently until they reach Lilio's floor, and the chase resumes) *(Icky): "(Snickers), I love that joke with Elevaders where a serious chase just stops because of using the elevador." *(Jokey): "Same here, Brother of another Universe, same here." *Lilio: (Sees Suture enter the apartment) Suture? *Jokey: Oh, look, the runaway brother comes back. *Suture: Shh. *Xoriago: What do you mean sh- (Numma catches up to him) *Numma: UGH! That turbolift was in terrible condition. This place needs to be burnt down. And as for you, hiding behind your little friends won't work anymore! Didn't I tell you, we got fired this morning? New rules. *Jokey:... Finally, an Eycan! Now we can translate this little s- *Xoriago: THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE FOCUSING ON?! JUST GO GET THE OTHERS, HE'S GOT A GUN, FOR KRAAN'S SAKE!!! (They left) *Blinkly and Chokera came from another elevator! *Blickly: FINALLY!!! How bad is the budget in this place?! (Saw Numma) BLAH?! *Chokera: "NUM, WAIT?!" *Numma started to fire at Suture, doing some damage into the apartment as Sulture dodge! *Chokera: (Grabs Lilio and gets to a safer position) NUMMA, ARE YOU MAD..... DER, THAN USUAL?! YOU'RE ENDANGERING CHILDREN?!" *Numma: "I'M ALREADY IN PRISON AT THIS POINT, WHAT MORE COULD THEY DO TO ME OUTSIDE OF EXTENDING MY STAY IN ORAN- (Sulture rams into Numma's gut and sends him flying across the room) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (Crashes into Lilio's room)!" *Lilio: "Aw man, and we JUST had new wallpaper!" *Chokera: "I am SO sorry about this, miss, I'll be sure the Grand Council pays for that." *Jokey: "Wait hold up, lady! Your with the Grand Council?" *Chokera: "..... Erm, well, Grand Council Adjacent. I actselly work in Oranos as a wardon, and, Numma was 1026's creator." *Cephward: "CREATOR?!" *Chokera: "And the creature was suppose to be exiled into an asteriod, well, with planet like quilities, alchourse, but he escaped and now he's here, and, Blinkly was the one who suggested we try to capture him quietly because how the Harbins are starting to be UIS friendly, and if the UIS Ambassitor sees him, he'll use him as a means to push the Harbin president toa ccept the trade deal that involves a full denouncement of the USRA, which..... Will close USRA-based businesses here and prevent USRA races or USRA-leaning groups from, ever coming here again....." *Sonny: "A UIS AMBASSITOR?!" *Scoro: "DENOUNCEMENT OF THE USRA?!" *Sau: "END OF USRA-EQSED BUSINESSES?!" *Atrick: "SOME OTHER 4TH BAD THING ABOUT THIS?!" *Jokey: Oh, you guys, are in BIG trouble. *Numma charged out! *Numma: "DON'T WORRY, THE AMBASSITOR DOESN'T EVEN REALISE WHAT'S GOING ON- (Suture came in with a hover Buggy) BAH?!" *Suture: "BLUE PUNCH BUGGY! (Smacks Numma with it as he crashed into the kitchen)" *Numma: "OW, SON OF A--?!" *Suture: NO PUNCH BACK! (Smashes the hover Buggy into him) *Numma: "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW?!" *Pho: "(As Sulture and Numma continued fighting)..... I, feel like we should stop this." *Lilio: "Don't worry, this place is already a mess, what worse could this fight get to." *Numma: "OKAY, SMARTASS, (Readies the gun) NO MORE MISTER- (Suture plugs a vegetable into it)..... Ohhhhhh s***." *Blinkly: "BLAH, THAT IS A VERY BAD IDEA!! ARMATAGE WEAPONRY CRITICAL REACTIONS ARE THE MOST DANGEROUS!!!" *Chokera paniced and grabbed Lilio, as the others and Blinkly made a run for it and the Loungers evacuate the apartment in a rush! *Lilio: We're leaving Suture?! *Chokera: TRUST ME, KID, THIS WON'T END WELL! *Jokey: "ALSO, HE SURVIVED BEING HIT BY A TRUCK, I THINK HE CAN HANDLE WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN NEXT?! BUT WE WON'T!!!!!" *Numma: "..... Uh..... I JUST REMEMBERED IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY?! (Gives the malfuntioning gun to Sulture)!" *Sulture: "NOT BIRTHDAY?! (Gives Numma the gun back!)" *Numma: "THEN MARRY KRAANMAS?! (Tosses it back)!" *Suture: "NOT KRAANSAS?! (Tosses it back)" *Numma: "HAPPY LEIF ERIKSON DAY?! (Tosses it back)!" *Suture: "WHO LEIF ERIKSON?! (Tosses it back)!" *Numma: "SOME OTHER DIMENSIONAL GUY, I DON'T KNOW?! HAPPY GRIM NIGHT?! (Tosses it back)!" *The two do this for awhile! *Numma: "MY-" *Sulture: "MOTHER-" *Numma: "TOLD-" *Sulture: "ME-" *Numma:"TO-" *Sulture: "PICK-" *Numma: "THE-" *Sulture: "VERY-" *Numma: "BEST-" *Sulture: "ONE-" *Numma: "AND-" *Sulture: "YOU-" *Numma: "ARE-" *Suture: "(Defeated) It." *Numma: "HA?! I win!.... (Realises something)..... Oh, Good Moons of Accirikuce-" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM?! *An epic explosion was seen on the side of the wall where the home apartment was. *Inkfart saw this from the balcony with S'kinflint and the Bulla Bodyguards. *Inkfart: "..... S'kinflint..... Call the Skorner team...... I think we found.... Our crashed ship's, occupent..... (Brings up a photo of Suture and Lilio and the Loungers from the restaurent)..... And I think I know exactly, what he looks like....." Hotel Ground Level *The group were seen to have kept Lilio and the other occupants safe as police and crowds gathered..... *Numma came out coughing! *Numma: "WOW?! That's some exploudion, right?" *Police: "FREEZE?!" *The Police surround Numma....... *Numma: "..... Meep." *Police: "STAND DOWN, TERRORIST?!" *Chokera: "It's okay fellas. (Holds out her badge) Oranos Wardens. I'll take him from here." *Numma: TRAITOR!!!! *Chokera: Uh, I was NEVER truly on your side. And this is where I draw the line. You are under arrest. (Grabs Numma and drags him by the little ear)." *Numma: "D'OWWWWWWWWWWWWW, RIGHT ON THE EAR-NUB?! OWCH, OW, OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW?!" *Blinkly: ".... AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, THIS IS GONNA BE A PR NIGHTMARE?! (Runs away freaking out!)" *Jokey: "..... Awwwwwww, Snake is gonna FLIP?!" *Snake Happy stomped in. *Snake: ".... I don't do upset..... I do, disappointed." *Jokey:... Speak of the devil. *Lolita: "LILIO?! (Shows up and grabs her) Lilio, are you okay?" *Lilio: "I'm fine-" *Snake: "Ms. Peleblus? May we talk in private?" *Lolita: "....... I know this looks bad, but, this isn't my fault!" *Snake: "(Takes Lolita a bit out of ear shot to speak privately, away from Lilio)....." *Jokey: "..... Awwww, crap. I know where this is going." *Lilio: "What do you guys mean?" *Master Cen: "..... Young one, I'm afraid, circumstances beyond our control, has left Mr. Snake, very unsatisfived....." *Lilio: "(Becomes concerned).... What do you mean?" *Sonny: "...... It's, hard to say, Lilio, but-" *Lolita: NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER! I'm the only one who understands her! You take that away, she won't stand a chance! (Suture, having survived the explosion, overhears this and feels guilty) *Snake: You're making this more difficult than it needs to be. *Lolita: You don't know what you're doing! She needs me! *Snake: IS THIS (SHOWS THE DESTROYED APARTMENT) WHAT SHE NEEDS?! It seems to me, that you need her a lot more than she needs you. *Lilio, realising the full extent of the problem, ran away! *Jokey: Look, sir, she's right. It's not ANY of their fault. We've just discovered a lot of crap needs to be done and we don't need incidents like-... Wait... Where's Lilio? *Lolita:... LILIO?! *Suture looked at his hands in regret..... *Suture: "(Sighs sadly and ran off to look for Lilio)....." *Jokey:... Perfect. Just perfect. Another problem we gotta deal with. *???: I'm afraid a missing child is the LEAST of your concerns. (Inkfart arrived) *Blinkly: (Was seen not gone yet)... A-A-Ambassador Inkfart?!? *Jokey: (Laughs hysterically) SERIOUSLY, INKFART, WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?! WHAT CRUEL PARENT NAMES THEIR KID THAT?! *Inkfart:... You do realize that disrespecting a UIS ambassador counts as an offense. *Jokey: Oh, please, you're just trying to cheat out that offense. You have a silly name, you get a silly reaction. That's how this works. *Inkfart: Is that to imply that you treat others with laughable names the same way? *Jokey: (Pauses)... *Bongki: Oh, nice going, jackass! *Inkfart: Well this is a fine introduction for the infamous Clam Loungers. Bad enough you were harboring an escaped USRA convict (Shows Suture's picture), which is a criminal charge on my account. But by doing so, you recklessly endanger the occupants of this apartment and caused destruction of property. *Cephward: IT WAS ALREADY A WRECK!!! *Inkfart: Yes, but you know the law. Legal destruction of property must be given permission. It's clearly your fault for letting this happen. *Zhensi: WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SUTURE WAS A CRIMINAL!!!! *Inkfart: But it is my understanding that you have the technology to figure it out for yourselves. Instead, you decide to ignore the questions and hide him. This is inexcusable and it proves the incompetence of the USRA. *Sonny: I OBJECT!!!! *Inkfart: Enough excuses. If this isn't corrected by this planet's next day, I'm placing Harbanisan AND the system under UIS property. *Pho: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! *Inkfart: I will also not tolerate questioning authorities. *Atrick: That wasn't even a question. *Inkfart:... *Cephward: ".... Ignor Atrick, he's stupid." *Inkfart: Noted. Seriously though..... 1 Harbanisan Day! Make it a nice one. (He leaves) *Blinkly: "..... THIS REALLY IS GONNA BE A PR NIGHTMARE?! (Runs off!)" *Sonny: "HEY WAIT, COME BACK?! (Blinkly was out of earshot!)" *Master Cen: "We'll contend with the dishastorious threesome later! Right now, we need to find Lilio!" 'Vonthu Corrupted/Rescuing Lilio' *Lilio gets far enough away from the Loungers. *Suture: WAIT! (He arrives)... *Lilio: You... you ruined everything. *Suture: (Feeling guilty)... I'm sorry... (Turns himself back to his default form) *Lilio:... So... You're one of them?... Oh wait, right, YOU'RE that "1026" they were talking about.... That, actselly explains why we couldn't guess your spieces. You're pretty much a misfit to all of life..... Like I am...... (Suture gives a look that say she had to figure it out) *Suture:... I don't want to destroy anymore. *Lilio: (She hits him) You've already destroyed plenty. Get out of here, Suture. Don't you have, an asteriod to get banished to or something? (Suddenly Vonthu catches both of them with a net gun) *Vonthu: Surprise! (Laughs) And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch. Silly me. *Crobra showed up. *Crobra: "Well, so corrupting the good Grand Council stooge proved to be a good investment after all. And I didn't even have to deal with those Lounger PESTS again. Alright, my large friend..... Time to vacate the premise." *Lolita: (She and the Loungers are still looking for Lilio when they see Vonthu walking by them) AHHHHH! *Sonny: WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING, THAT'S A TRIYSKAN, THE TALLEST BEINGS IN THE UUNIVERSES!!! *Lolita: I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN ONE IN REAL LIFE, SIZE CAN BE SHOCKING!!!! *Vonthu: (Walks over to his ship and places Lilio and Suture in a containment capsule) There you go, all buckled up for the trip. And look, I even got you a little snack. (Prepares to blast off while Suture tries to escape) *Crobra: "Ohhh, an additional hostage? How unintended..... Oh well, if that fat idiot's creature doesn't eat her first, we could use some child labor." *Sonny: "Awww nuts?! I thought the Legion was done after we chased those other guys away?!" *Jokey: "Figures Crobra-face ain't one to call it quits like that!" *Lolita: WHAT'RE THEY DOING?! *ZongueBob: Not sure, but... *Lolita: NO, STOP! (The ship blasts off as Suture escapes) Lilio... (Sees Suture getting up and took out a stick as she and the Loungers did this) *Lolita: GraaaAAAAAAAAA- (She smacks him with a stick as the heroes looked disturbed) All right, you little freaky fish thing, you got 5 seconds to talk. I know you had something to do with this. Now where's Lilio? TALK! I know you can! *Cephward: "Well maybe it would help to let him actually do that first before ya just smack him with wood again!" *Suture: (Looks at the group) Okay, okay, look, I- (Lolita freaks out and smacks him into a tree) *Xoriago: WHAT THE F***, GIRL?! *Sonny: "HE WAS GONNA TALK, LOLITA?!" *Lolita: WHERE'S LILIO?! *Suture: Ugh... Lilio- (Suddenly he gets blasted in the head and Numma restrains him) *Jokey: WHAT THE DOUBLE F***?! *Numma: HA! Really dodged a bullet there! UIS just started to get a whiff! *Chokera: (Shows up) Sorry, guys! They outsmarted me! Well, more like, I ended up talking to Blinkly for a bit, and Numma run off. *Jokey: "..... ORANOS' FINEST, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN?! AND YOUR CROKER'S KID NO LESS?!" *Chokera: "I know, my dad would nod his head in shame at this!" *Blinkly: You're under arrest! Read him his rights! *Numma: Listen carefully. (Starts beating him up) *Chokera: "Ugh, Numma, that's NOT reading him his rights! That's straight up brutality!" *Blinkly: Hello, Grand Council command? Experiment 1026 is in custody. We'll wait right here. (Notices Lolita and the stern Lodgers as Numma stops beating Suture up)... (Whispers) Don't interact with her. (The duo pretend to ignore her, as Chokera stared confused)..... *Chokera: "...... Can you two not act like idiots? She knows you're not native here. This isn't an alien invasion movie." *Numma: "BAAAAAAAH, WHAT WAS EVEN THE POINT OF THAT?!" *Lolita:... Where's, Lilio? *Numma: Who? (Chokera elbows him) What? *Lolita: Lilio... My sister. *Numma: Uh... So sorry. We do not know anyone by this, um... *Lolita: LILIO! SHE'S A LITTLE GIRL, HYDRAN, AT THE SIZE OF AN AVERAGE HEIGHT, AND SHE WAS HANGING AROUND WITH THAT THING!!! *Numma:.... Ohhhhh yeeeeaaaaaaaaah. (Sighs) We know her. *ZongueBob: Yeah, ignore the fact you two got us AND Harbanisan in trouble with the UIS, but you got her sister abducted. *Chokera: "Uh, Madam, I promise that you will be heavily compensated for what occurred with the hotel building and any inconvenience that happened, the Grand Council will tab into the Troupe to-" *Master Cen: "FORGET ABOUT THE BUILDING UNTIL IT'S APPROBATE TO TALK ABOUT IT?! ONE OF YOUR ASSUSIATES GOT CORRUPTED BY CROBRA AND KIDNAPPED LILIO WHILE ONLY SULTURE MANAGED TO ESCAPED?!" *Chokera: "You mean Vonthu?..... Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, crap in a hat..... Yeah, I, can see how that can be a problem." *Lolita: It is a problem!! Now.... Bring, her, back. *Chokera: Sorry, ma'am. We were here for strictly Oranos business. Also, it's, not in my jurisdiction to fight Dark Rad Adjacent groups, that's more of a Heroes Act specialty, and, they're a bit caught with something else at the moment, and, so are the Lodgers. I'm afraid by the time they would be done, Lilio, would already be lost in the sulfur mines of old VA origin already being used for slavery. And that, tends to be difficult to undo once that happens. *Lolita:... So that's it?... She's gone? *Chokera: "Well, not, physically gone, but, just, in the worse child labor-law violating mess she'll ever be in." *Numma: Also, we were just here for him. (Holds up Suture) Not really equipped to mess with experimental VA replacements. *Lolita: ".... I..... I lose, my sister?" *Blinkly: Well, look on the bright side. Ambassador Inkfart won't know about this anymore than before, and you won't have to yell at anyone anymore. *Xoriago: DON'T SUGARCOAT THIS, YOU MORON, THIS IS SERIOUS!!! (Lolita breaks down crying) See? *Chokera: "Yeah, Blinkly, that, did NOT, help." *Blinkly: "Sorry." *Trigress: Too late. You two are going to be in serious trouble for this. *Numma: Hey, we came here for a job, and we did it. Also, why are you not mad at the Narudan?! *Master Cen: "At least she made an effert to give PROPER amends!" *Numma:.... Everybody's critic. (To Suture) Come. We did enough damage here for today. *Master Cen: "Indeed?! The four of you, DID?! BUT YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING NOWHERE!! You have to answer for your crimes." *Chokera: I'm afraid they're right. Reckless endangerment, child endangerment, destruction of property, resisting arrest, anything else I left out? So for the final time, you are under arrest. (Numma shrugs as Suture follows them until he comes back to Lolita)... *Jokey: "..... What now, freakazoid?" *Suture: "..... O...O... O'ana." *Lolita: "...... What?" *Chokera: "Oh come now 1026, (Grabs Suture), You caused enough trouble for this woman as it is. She lost a little sister thanks to you-" *Lolita: "No wait!..... Say that again." *Suture: ".... O'ana, means, family..... And that, nobody....." *Lolita: "...... Nobody gets left behind....." *Suture: ".... Yeah." *Jokey: "..... Son of a bitch, the little freak was paying attention after all." *Chokera: "..... Numma, I, think you were onto something about your creature longing for a purpose outside of just breaking things. I think, he bonded with Lilio." *Blinkly: "..... Well, that, changes things." *Sonny: ".... With all due respect Miss Chokera, I know it ain't Oranos business to fight the Legion, but it is OUR business! We're the Loungers!" *Chokera: "Wait, you mean those Lodger-offshoots? That's YOU? Oh... Well, a pleasure to meet you personally... So, this is where you choose your vacation?" *Master Cen: "Well, thanks to your moronic friends, it was cut short?! Now, the least the three of you can do, is help us save that child before she sees the inside of a sulfur mine!" *Chokera: "But, we, were here to capture 1026-" *Jokey: "AND CONGRAD-U-F*****G-LATIONS, YOU HAVE HIM NOW?! Now, it's time you three help us out in stopping Crobra and his new big lummox from ruining a little girl's life?! After all, YOU THREE TRASH OUR VACATION?! YOU DIPSHITS, OWE US?!" *Numma: Yeah, no. *Chokera: Yeah, YES! *Nuuma:... Really, Chokera? *Chokera: They're right. You have a chance of redemption here, Numma. You created an abomination that turned a new leaf. We're helping them. *Nuuma: WHAAAAAAAT?! AFTER ALL YOU, THOSE LOSERS, AND 1026 PUT US THROUGH, YOU EXPECT US TO HELP YOU OUT JUST LIKE THAT?! JUUUUUUSSSST LIIIIKKKKEEEE THHHAAAAATTT?!?! *Atrick: NO! I MEAN YES! YES! Uh, that's, what I said. Uh... yes? *Chokera: Plus, if this works, you could earn your freedom. *Numma: ".... Ehhhh..... I suppose it's fair." *Blinkly: "..... Oh General Marson's gonna give us an EARFUL for this. Has everybody just gone mad?!" *Numma: I AM a mad scientist, so I guess I outrank everyone else here. *Blinkly: OUTRANK?! WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE DOING?! *Lolita: "So, you're going to help save Lilio?" *Chokera: "Well, depends.... What does, Suture, want? Shall we detour to save Lilio from Crobra and Vonthu?" *Suture: ".... Yes." *ZongueBob: Eh, we'll take what we can get. *Numma: "And luckly for you people, it wasn't like we walked to this planet. We have a SHIP!" 'NUSRA vs. UIS' (Suture decides to stay on Harbanisan) *Skorner Scearch Team Captain: (He and otehrs come in and restrain Suture) We have 1026. *Inkfart: "Ahhh, well done, Captain. At least the little mutant freak will now be put to proper UIS use. Take the creature aboard my ship. I'll have to make some calls to the good Grandmind himself. Along with the president of the planet about the proven incompidence of the USRA." *Lilio: Leave him alone! *Snake: (Arrives on the scene and stops Lilio) Hold on. Let's see where it goes first. *Blinkly: Uh, actually... credit for the capture- *Inkfart: Belongs to UIS! You two should be more worried about how General Marson and how he will react to your incompidence. *Numma: (Tries to sneak away) I think I should- *Inkfart: And as for you, creator! I think you will have to be legally drafted into UIS service so we can make up for what 1026 did to this- *(Suture): Suture. *Inkfart: "...... (Looks at Suture) Beg your pardon?" *Suture: My name Suture. *Inkfart:.... Ahhh, good, Suture then. So we can make up for what Suture- (Realizes what Suture said as he did another inky fart in surprise)... (Looks back at Suture)...... *Suture: Does Suture have to go in the ship? *Inkfart:... Erm, well..... That's, the intention. *Suture: Can Suture say good-bye? *Inkfart: ".... Well, luckly for you, UIS may be firm and strict, but we're not with hearts of stone. But I suggest you make it quick, though. Madam President was promised to see you." *Suture: Thank you. (Goes over to Lilio and Lolita, who hug him)... *Inkfart: "..... (Looks at the photo)..... Weren't you two, from the restaurent?" *Suture: Yes.... This, is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken... but still good... Yeah, still good. *Inkfart:... As I had said, UIS may be strict and firm, but we're not heartless.... As abit of a familyman myself, I can actselly relate, young man. By all means, I still aim to make this planet into a new UIS planet..... But it will no longer be through you. Not if it means breaking a family. I may be dedicated to my work, but even I have limits. *Lolita: "..... You.... You mean?" *Inkfart: "Alchourse. I'm willing to pardon the event for now and-" *Marson charged in and grabbed Sulture! *Marson: "(Holds him) BOO-YAAAAAAAAAH?! SCORE ONE FOR THE USRA?! IN YOUR FACT, FART-BUTT?! LOOKS LIKE YOU AIN'T GONNA-" *Inkfart: "I already reconsidered on my own, general." *Marson had a dumbfounded expression...... *Inkfart: ".... In fact, I think I'll have to get Grandmind and Madam President involved to settle this." *Marson: "...... We...... We failed?" *Inkfart: "More like, a stalemate. By all means, this planet has avoided UIS annexing.... For until I can charm the president into it, that is. But you still failed contecting your spilled beverage, so..... Win-win for me." *Marson: "....... I, but, but..... (Sighs like a phathic idiot as he fainted)." *Jokey: ".... Wow, what a rare sight that UIS can act..... Nice." *Cen: "Well, it has been implied that UIS are largely misunderstood. They are after all races that are concerned about how rampent USRA power can be if uncheck. They do want to protect system independence after all." *Chokera: "Well, I know one thing..... Warson, is never gonna let Marry here the end of it." *Blinkly:... So, after all he did, he really has to go? *Inkfart: Unfortunately yes. You know that laws are absolute. But, if it helps, if you can convince Grandmind and Madam President otherwise, well, they may be willing to give exceptions." *Jokey: "Wait a minute, but didn't you say you were gonna-" *Inkfart: "Don't worry, I still meant what I said about leaving him be. Thing is, it has to be made more offical by Madam President, and the Grandmind espeically. I'm only an ambassitor, I only speak for UIS interests. It's they who make the laws." *Jokey: "..... FIGURES?!" *Chokera: ".... Mr. Ambassitor, may I have some of the NUSRA leaders included too? Suture was from us first and foremost, and-" *Inkfart: "You may as well, cause I'll imagine you'll do so anyway to give Suture a second opinion." (Madam President's and Grandmind's Arriveal.) *Madam President: "Take note of this. From this moment on, "Suture", shall be place under UIS protection from all matters of outsiders. And that his illsuited Grand Council sentence, shall be move from an asteriod, to here, under the care of Lilio." *Lilio happly hugged Suture. *Grandmind: "And I will sign it into UIS law, so it will be reckindised by even USRA offictals. They are about respecting other laws, after all." *Lolita chipped in as well, as the Loungers sighed in relief.... *Grandmind approuched the Loungers, of which the group got cautious...... *Grandmind: "..... They have said you are abunch of Louger off-shoots...... But, I can see that you can be beyond just being, "Boot-Legged Lougers". You managed to pasify an escape biological weapon, and helped a broken family in the process. I understand the Lougers did something simular in their universes, but you did something even they are still working to atthive..... The admiration of UIS...." *Jokey: "..... Oh great, now every Pro-USRA nut is gonna want to kick our asses for being your good graces." *Grandmind: "Perhaps..... But it is only the beginning, of you misfits being on the path of forging your own identity. I can see that you can be able to make your own identity. And once so, the universes will come to respect that." *Sonny: "..... Well, all things considered on what you guys tend to do.... I guess, that means something. But I can't say I'm a fan of that isolation stuff!" *Grandmind: "Your opinion is your own. I have no wish to enfluence it. And if it helps.... Let's just say, the Lougers have done well to help UIS understand the irony of our own logic." *Sonny: "Look, I already know of the usual justifications and backstories behind your-.... Pardon?" Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes